Faction Five High
by NickelzCrusta14
Summary: Tris's life in high school after she comes home from a trip. Will everything be the same or will everything be different? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

**Tobias**

"Dude I want that." Zeke exclaims in the Kwiki Shop gas station. I stole the last Mountain Dew from him.

"Nope." I say "I got it first."

"I'll give you my lawn mower for it." Zeke says.

"No, I don't want your lawn mower.

"Its a nice mower.

"No its not. I deserve this I drove us here."

"So my parents don't let me have an actual car, so they make me drive a lawn mower, big whoop, I help pay for gas."

I shake my head and open up pop and start drinking it in front of him. Zeke sighs and pays, we walk out of the store,

Before I know it Zeke starts running to my motorcycle and hops on. It just occurred to me that it must look really with two guys on a motorcycle hanging on to one another.

"Dude you should let me drive" Zeke says

"Sure when pigs fly," I say bluntly

"But you let Tris drive," he whines like a five year old not getting his way.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Speaking of Trissy when is that girl getting back from down under. (Australia)" Zeke says. I shrug

Zeke starts up my motorcycle and I growl in frustration. "Get off" I command

''Nope" he says popping the 'p'

Now I'm I really starting mad. So I get on the back of my motorcycle and put Zeke in a headlock. "Hey look there's Trissy" Zeke says. I look and see a black charger with a neon green stripe on it. I let Zeke go and he releases the clutch causing my motorcycle to pop a wheelie. I fall off the back and he and the bike end up in Tris's car.

* * *

**Tris**

I pull into the kwiki shop gas station to get some grape juice and brfore i know it a motorcycle that coincidentally looks a lot like Tobias's Harley and a guy that coincidentally looks a lot like Zeke are on top of my car.

"What the hell" I shout. Zeke then slides down the wind shield his face pressed up against the glass and he waves. Tobias plops down into the passenger seat.

"Hey Tris, lets drive." I look at him like he is insane.

"Uh..." I say in shock. "Hey the motorcycle looking better that ever"

Zeke's head pops up next to my window. "Hey lover birds what's up."

"Who should I send the bill to?" I ask and Tobias points to Zeke and Zeke points to Tobias. "I'll send it to Zeke."

"But its not my motorcycle." Zeke whines

"I wasn't the idiot who was driving it."

"Why did you let him drive." I your smart you wouldn't let Zeke get within 50 feet of your vehicle.

"I didn't he let himself. Did you not see that awesome head lock I put him in?"

I shake my head and say. "When you two girls get done with your kitty fight would you please get his bike of my car?"

"Oh yah" Tobias says and he and Zeke lower it off.

Tobias tells Zeke to call tow truck, considering my car is totaled, well not totaled it just has a lot of dents.

"Come on Tris I'll take you home."

"On your death trap?"

"Yes how else?" I groan and he gives me a helmet.

"Hey what about me." Zeke whines.

"You can walk home since you crashed my bike into the car." Zeke sights and walks away.

After the tow truck picks up my car Tobias takes me home.

* * *

When i get off Tobias tells me to keep the helmet. "You do realize that you will have to take me to school tomorrow." I point at the house. " There ain't no way I'm riding with Caleb on his tiny little mo-ped or on that bus."

He laughs and nods. "All the more reason for you to keep that helmet." I give him a kiss and walk up to the door to find an angry Caleb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry first fanfic so were a little unorganized. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: We are not talented enough to own Divergent. **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris**

"Was that Tobias?" Caleb asked annoyed.

"No... that was the president, did you not see the little flags and his blackberry?" I say sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, no need to be sarcastic." he says

"Sarcasm is not kind Beatrice." my mother says as she walks into the room. "By the way, your father invited the mayor and his son for supper tonight.

"What?" I says as my mouth drops. The mayor is Marcus Eaton and his son is Tobias Eaton. How could he have not told me that he was coming. Maybe he didn't know. All I know is that I have to get ready. "Beatrice, Caleb go get ready they will be here at 7. Make sure you wear your tie, Caleb. Beatrice make sure you wear a dress."

I run upstairs to make sure I am able to claim the bathroom first. My pet peeves are dirty bathrooms, wet towels, and birds' poop in general, but I won't go there now.

By the time I'm done its 6:30 and my bathroom reeks of grape lip gloss. I run into my room to slip on my black dress with a neon green belt and bow in the back. I like it because it matches my car.

As soon as I'm done the doorbell rings and I run downstairs almost running into the wall in front of me. My dad answers it and in walks Marcus and Tobias.

Tobias has some flowers in his hands and hand them to my mother. He saves one for me. "For you." he says.

"Thanks " I smell it. Its a rose that almost looks purple. I go into the kitchen and put it in a vase. We all sit down at the table. Tobias sits across from me. We sit there shooting glances at each other as our parents talk about my mothers no-profit organization.

I sit there bored out of my mind. Then I feel someone kick me as I play with my corn. I set my spoon down and see Tobias shaking his finger at me mouthing its not polite to play with your food.

"I'm not" I say abruptly as I pound my hand on the table hitting my spoon catapulting my corn into the air hitting Tobias right in the forehead.

"Beatrice", my mother shouts. My father give me the look and Marcus looks amused.

" Sorry Tobias" I mumble and he smiles. "I didn't mean to."

" Its okay I accidentally kicked you, probably my fault for scaring you" he has an evil glint in his eyes. " Probably a leg spasm. We had to run a lot today in practice."

"Tobias how is football going for you?" my dad asks.

"Great, homecoming is Friday I cant wait." Tobias says.

"Good I'm glad everything is going well." My mother says. Then the grown ups statrt talking about sports.

As they talk I sit there bored again then just as I start to eat my mashed potatoes, I look up and see Tobias trow a pea at my head. Now I am really angry and I grab a hand ful of mashed potatoes. I get up secretly hiding them and walk over to Tobias and plant the mashed potatoes on his head. I run up to my room and close the door. I fall onto my bed laughing.

Vroom.. Vroom... Vroom.. my phone goes vibrates. Its from a restricted number. 'Ur going 2 get it.' the text says. I look at my door and see Tobias standing there. Crap. He gives me an evil smile and walks over to me. I try to roll out of the way but he plants a mixture of potatoes, corn, peas, and chicken on my head.

"Ewe... gross." I say and he laughs.

"Say truths or else you get more." he warns.

"Over my dead body."

"Well then say hello to my little friend." He says and smashes more in my face.

"Fine truths." I shout

"Good leans down and kisses me.

"Beatrice, Tobias?" I hear and we shoot up seeing an angry Marcus and my dad in our doorway.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. People of fanfiction that are reading this story we have an announcement. Sorry we do not know when the next update will be. I am writing this story with my cousin and yah you can fill in the rest. Thank you for reading it means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Were back and better than ever! We promise this chapter is better than ever before, well better than the second one. I hope you get a laugh out of it because we did. We would like to make a shout out to Ave's Babe and Haley2017 we love you too and thank you for your reviews. Please read haley2017 story ****_I think I luv You_**** really good story. Haley2017 please review or fear our wrath. Sorry this author note is really long I know I hate them too. Sorry about bad spelling I am terrible. Oh! Before I forget to tell you that this chapter starts somewhere in chapter 2 except its Tobias POV.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing mentioned in this story or this chapter. Again we own nothing so get that through your thick skulls. **

**Chapter 3 (OMG I can't believe it is)**

**Tobias**

After Tris's left mashed potatoes hit my nose, her parents look at me in awe. "I am so sorry Tobias I have no idea what came over Tris tonight." her mother says.

"Its fine Mrs. Prior, its just harmless fun." I say and put a fake smile on my face. "Excuse me I'm going to clean up." I get up and walk to the bathroom, hiding the mixture of corn, potatoes, peas, and chicken in a napkin and then I walk to the bathroom. I clean off most of it that was on my face, and then try to get most of it out of my hair. When I'm done I clean up their gray bathroom and text Tris using *67 to disguise my number. 'Ur going 2 get it' I text. Then I run up to her room, and when she is just getting it I stand in her doorway. I flash her an evil smile and throw the mixture into her face trying no to hit her pretty dress.

"Ew... gross." She complains I laugh.

"Say truths." Wait isn't it supposed to he truce? Yolo. "Or else you get more." I say

"Over my dead body."

Fine have it her way. "Well then say hello to my little friend." I say it in a funny accent and then throw some more in her face.

"Fine truths." Ha she said truths instead of truce too.

"Good." I lean down to give her a kiss.

"Beatrice, Tobias?" I hear an angry voice and Tris and I shoot up revealing an angry Marcus and Andrew in the doorway.

What do we do next? Well Tris came up with this beautiful plan and she runs to her window dragging me with her. She slips on her DC's and we get onto the roof and jump. We did that all under 10 seconds, wow. Tris and I run. After a mile or so we stop to catch our breath. "Where do we go?" Tris pants.

"All I know is that I can't go back to Marcus." I say and a car is coming so we hide in bush. "Where are we at?"

"Um... 4th and Red." She says while cautiously getting up.

"Great that's a few blocks away from Zeke's" We run to Zeke's house and I knock on the door. Zeke answers.

"Hey Four, Tris what's up? Hey dude I thought you were suppose to be at her house." he says

"I was."

"You told him but you couldn't tell me." Tris says disgusted.

"Long story." I shrug. "Hey can we crash here for a while."

"Yah sure." he says.

"I'll probably have to go home sometime though" Tris says.

Then Uriah came up from the basement. "Hey man are you coming back?" he says to Zeke.

"Yah, coming" he says.

"Your having a party without me." I say

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to come after t crashed your motorcycle and all." he says

I give him a weird look and Tris and I walk inside and follow Zeke downstairs where we see Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, and Shauna are all on the couch talking. Others are around the bar drinking and laughing while others were a the karaoke machine singing.

Tris loosens up my tie and messes up my hair and then takes her hair out of its braid and walks over to her friends and I walk over to Zeke.

"Dude this is like the first time I saw you dressed up like in a tie dressed up" Zeke says

"Well take a picture because this might be the last time you do." I say then I see a flash and Will does. "I was not talking literally dumb butt."

"Well you did say to take a picture" He says.

Zeke laughs and I glare at them. "Bite me" I say. Then I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I see Uriah's mouth on my shoulder biting me.

"Is there something with you two" I say looking at Will and Uriah.

"Of course there is. Will was dropped on his head as a baby and Uriah was dropped down a flight of stairs." Zeke says. I smirk.

"Only because you were the one who dropped me" Uriah whines.

"Oh yah that's right."

* * *

**Tris**

"Hey guys come over here" I say. Tobias, Zeke, Will and Uriah walk over. "Marlene has something to ask you."

"I dare all four of to play _Just Dance _to the song of our choice" she says.

"We'll do it!" Zeke says without even consulting the other three first.

The four of them walk over to the Wii and put in _Just Dance 4. _

"Okay what song are we going to make them do?" Shauna asks.

"I know" I say and tell the guys to close there eyes and I choose _What Makes You Beautiful _**(This is for Haley2017) **by One Direction.

The guys must have saw because the nest thing I hear is "Yes! I'm Harry" Zeke shouts. "Four is Liam, Uriah is Nile, and Will is Louis"

We give him a weird look and Tobias says "How do you know that?"

"Shut up." Zeke blushes. "there is no need to be judgmental"

"Yes there is, bros don't listen to One Direction" Tobias says. "only bras do."

"Just play the bloody game!" Christina shouts.

Then Marlene starts up the game and all four of the guys start dancing simultaneously. "Singing is required" Marlene says. Then all four of the guys start singing in there really low voices.

"We have to hear you" I shout speaking towards Tobias who is barely mumbling. Then I notice that Uriah and Will look like they are having way too much fun and Zeke is singing in a really high voice. Then a crowd starts to come over and Christina gets her video camera out and her phone and starts taping. Everyone is laughing. Then the song ends and Tobias ends up winning the game.

"What!" both him and Zeke shout. "What's up now brosif" Tobias says to Zeke acting cocky.

"Hey guys your famous in like 30 seconds" Christina shouts.

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks

"I posted the video of you guys dancing and you already have 3,789,046 make that 47 reviews" she says.

"Sorry guys, I just had to like us" Uriah says.

They all flare at Uriah and I look at the time. 2:45 already, it felt like we were only here for five minutes. Christina takes me to her house because I really don't want to face my family at the time. I text them so they wont worry.

* * *

By the time my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

**That's it. Hope everyone liked it. Don't know when we will update but pleaseeee! write a review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello our little ducklings. Sorry about the wait we have been busy and we have band camp and yeah we have been busy. We would like to make a shout out to all our reviewers: Ave's Babe (are still keeping that name?), haley2017, GingerDivergent, UndercoverGummybear, LillyTyler, and all our other reviewers. I hope we spelled your names right. As y'all know we are terrible spellers.**

**Disclaimer: Our tired, exhausted, and sunburned bodies do not own the fantastic book called ****_Divergent._**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris**

Christina's and my phone go off simultaneously and that's how I was woke up. I growl and pick up my phone to see who called at 4:25 in the morning.

"What." I growl.

"Morning sunshine." I recognize that voice as Tobias's

"What do you want?" I growl again.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

He takes a long pause probably waiting for me to answer. "Four I am not going to wait for the grass to grow just to hear what you want to say so just get out with it."

"I was wondering, could you go to my house and get me some clothes."

"Why can't you borrow Zeke's or Uriah's."

"Tris darling need I remind you that I am at least a head taller than those two. So if you want it to look like I'm a hobo with short clothing by all means I'll do it."

"Why do you need clothes?"

"For an activity were going to do. I can't tell you now so all you get to know is to be here by 5:30."

"One question for you though. Are you shit-faced?"

"No not really I did have a little to drink." I don't believe him.

"How much is a little?"

"Probably a lot."

"Fine." I say and look at Christina who is already getting ready. "Bye Four."

"Bye Trissy."

* * *

Christina got ready and she drove us to Will's house to get his clothes and then we snuck to Tobias's to get his. She stays out in the car while I sneak in.

I climb the tree next to his room, his window is open so its easy to climb in hoping I don't wake Marcus or their I hear a growl. I turn around and see at Rottweiler. "Hi Bitsy" I say. "Remember me, its Tris." Then she barks. Obviously she doesn't remember. in the corner of my eye I see a pile of clothes sitting on a chair near his door. I quickly grab the clothes and run out the door before the dog can chase me. I run into to the hallway and hear that Marcus is up. I look for somewhere to hide. Then I notice a small door in the wall and I climb in and I start to fall. Then I realize that I am in a laundry shute. I'm tumbling down hold on as tight as possible to Tobias' clothes. Then I fall out into a basket of dirty laundry that smells like wet gym socks, and sweaty man. I climb out as fast as possible. Then I hear Marcus "Who's there?" he says. In panic I climb into the shower. then he just happens to turn on the water and the out of the corner of my I see Marcus take off his shirt. In panic I try to devise a plan to get him out of the room. recently I have been in panic a lot. Then it hits me. I get out my half wet phone,hoping it still works, and call Tobias' house.

"Ring, Ring." Then Marcus grabs a towel and runs upstairs to get the phone. I climb out of the shower and hear "Hello."

I realize, then, that I forgot to hang up. "Hello." I say. "This is Jenna Jones and I am selling a Fan Toaster which your probably not interested in so... I'll just hang up. Goodbye."

"Wait." he says. " I would like to hear more about this 'Fan Toaster'. What does it do?" My eyes widen in shock.

"Well its a 'Fan Toaster' it is pretty self explanatory." I say wondering how someone could want this. Its so stupid.

"Sorry I have to go because all the 'Fan Toasters' were just sold out. Call the International House of Fan Toasters. IHFT if you would like more products. Bye." I say and hang up.

I run out of the house before Marcus comes back.

When I get back to the car Christina looks at me wide-eye. "What the hell happened to you?" She asks.

"Oh you know I snuck into he house to get his clothes then his dog tried to attack me. I snuck out of his room then his dad woke up and I tried to hide so I found a nice place that turned into being his laundry shute. Then his father turned onto the shower that I was hiding in and he started to strip down but I put a stop to it by calling his house by making up this 'Fan Toaster. Then I got the hell out of there. But you know I just fine and dandy." I say with

"Great our little Trissy is just fine. Now lets go to your house and get ready we have and hour." I groan and she drives to my house.

* * *

When Christina and I get done I realize that we are not alone. We turn around and my mother and father stand behind us. "Hi." I say.

"Beatrice where did you go?" my father snaps.

"To Christina's house." I can never live in the Candor sector I lie to easily.

"What about Tobias?"

"He went to a friend's house I don't know exactly which friend. If this is about us kissing earlier-"

"It is and Beatrice we just wanted to tell you that we are okay with it as long as you don't keep anymore secrets from us. And as long as you bring him here to have a formal meeting with you father and I." My mother says and they walk out the door.

"Your such a liar your screwed you know that."

I sigh. "Yeah I know."

* * *

At Zeke's house all the lights are on. The boys stand outside with smirks on their faces. Will stand by a pickup that has four different four-wheelers on the back. I guess we are going four-wheeling.

I get out and walk over to Tobias. He like the rest of the guys, looks like he had a few drinks in him. I sigh and walk over to him and hand them the clothes.

"Thanks babe."

"You so owe me." I snap.

"What happened?"

"Your dog, your dad, your dad stripping, making up a fake toaster, and getting wet. That's what happened at your house."

"Your not making any sense."

"I'll explain it to you later. When you sober." Tobias walks away with his clothes, and throws up in a bush. Zeke and Will throw up next to him.

* * *

**Well that's al my fellow readers. Sorry that the chapter was so short we'll try and make the next one longer. PLEASE review we love reading the reviews we get and we try to add the things that you suggest. **

**Thanks for reading BYE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back! We are so sorry about the crappy last chapter. We know it was pretty shoddy. I promise this chapter will be a lot better. I hope. That has to be a record with us. We would like to thank all the wonderful reviews and ideas that we got. So without further ado our next chapter is born. **

**Disclaimer: Our refresh and barely no longer sun-burned bodies still do not own the fantastic Divergent series. We also do not own the 'Fan Toaster' it was just an object of our imagination. Remember the 'Fan Toaster' is ****_NOT_**** real. Sorry to break your guy's hearts. **

**Chapter 5**

**Tris**

After the guys get done throwing their guts out they fall to the ground and clutch their heads.

"Who's idea was it to drink?" Will whines and Uriah groans.

"I'll find the aspirin." Shauna says and Marlene and her go into the house.

"What should we do to torture them?" I say with an evil smile.

"Well we could still go four-wheeling and then make a lot of loud noises." Christina suggest.

"Why wait when we could do it now."

"Tris I swear to Dauntless cake if you make any loud noises I will make you regret it." Tobias threatens while holding his head. I scream.

"Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" Christina then goes through her purse and finds a whistle and blows it. The guys instantly clutch their heads and groan. Christina and I smirk. Shauna and Marlene come out with pots and pans and start banging them together.

"Shut up if you know its good for you!" Zeke shouts and then clutches his head. "You'll wake up the neighborhood and then all of us are screwed."

"Details, Details. Let us have a little fun while your hung over. You would probably do it to us." Shauna says with a wave of her hand.

"Can we get to the game now?" Marlene asks

"Okay, everyone get with a guy and grab a paintball gun." Zeke says.

I go grab a paintball gun for me and Tobias and walk over to the four-wheeler he's sitting on. "Hey go over to the yellow one" I tell him.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"Because its pretty" I say.

"And the red ones not?" he says.

"No red is for losers" I say.

"Fine." Then he get up and moves over to the yellow one. Zeke and Shauna are on the red one, Christina and Will are on the blue one, and Uriah and Marlene are on the green one.

"Okay when I say go everyone drive and shoot." Zeke says "Okay Go!"

After I drive away I notice all the girls are driving because all the guys are still hung over. As I drive I notice a lot of holes in the ground and Tobias can barely hold up the gun, so I decide to wake him up by driving through a hole really fast.

Tobias flies through the air and land on the four-wheeler again hard. He winces then asks "What the hell were you thinking."

I burst out laughing and looks at me like I lost my mind. "You awake now?"

"Yes. I am thank you." He says sarcastically.

"Good because Uriah and Marlene are at 10 o'clock." I say and Tobias grabs the gun and shoots at Uriah. Uriah falls off the four-wheeler and plays dead. But I think he really fell off because he wanted to take a nap.

"That lucky son of a gun. I want to sleep!" Tobias exclaims using hand gestures.

"Well the faster we win the faster we can go to sleep. Now we have one team down we have only 3 more to go." I snap. I want to sleep too, secretly.

We drive around some more. Christina and Will are already out so that means that we just have to find Zeke and Shauna. Tobias suggest that we drive by the lake since that is where Zeke always likes to hide.

As we are driving I notice out of the corner of my eye something red. I turn to look and Tobias tells me to drive over there. Before I do I notice that no one is on the four-wheeler. "Tobias they're hiding."

"How can you tell?"

"Well for starters the four-wheeler is not moving."

"Then there in the trees." He says and I nod. We look above us and find Zeke and Shauna a few yards down from us in an old cotton wood tree.

"Tobias, I'm going to drive away from that tree to you think that you have good enough aim to get them?"

"They don't call me 'Four' for nothing, sweet cakes."

As we drive away I think about what he said. "Did you just call me 'sweet cakes'?" He shoots and nods hitting Zeke and making him fall out of the tree.

"Do you have a problem with sweet cakes?"

"Yes I do. I don't exactly like it."

"Then how about cupcake?"

"Enough with the sugar nicknames."

"Well someone is being a muffin." He says and I glare at him. He laughs. I put the four-wheeler in neutral and wait for the rest of them to come back. Will and Christina come first. Then Marlene and Uriah. Marlene is basically dragging him. Finally Zeke and Shauna come and it looks like they did something because their hair is a mess and their lips are sullen.

* * *

Back at Zeke and Uriah's house the boys went to bed, we had to tuck them in. Christina and Marlene were getting some warm water to make them pee later and Shauna and I were finding blankets so we could tuck them in like little 3 year-olds.

"What should we do after we make them pee?" Christina asks bounding down the stairs with Marlene holding the water.

"Get the hell out of here." Shauna says. "They and I'm speaking of Zeke and Four, won't be happy that we made them pee. Zeke will be pissed that he got on his bed and Four will be pissed that he pissed himself."

"Wow that is a lot of pisses in one sentence. You almost had me confused there for a second." Christina says.

"Well let's get this over with." I say and Marlene and Christina hand us some containers of water so we can each make our boyfriend pee. After we stuck there hands in water they all started to pee at the same time. We laugh and run out of the house.

Marlene and Shauna go home while Christina makes me go shopping with her.

"Why?" I whine on the way there.

"Because, homecoming is on Friday and we need to find you a dress for the dance. And no you can't wear the one that matches your car. As pretty as it is you need to find a dress that your boyfriend hasn't seen yet. Oh and maybe we can get your ears pierced."

Its is scary how she can read my mind like that. "No I don't want to get them pierced."

"Why you'll looks so pretty."

"N-O. No. No. And guess what No. I don't want to get my ears pierced."

"You can be such a... ugh... sometimes you know that."

"What your afraid to call me a bitch?"

"No I am not. It is just not lady-like to swear." She says innocently.

"Since when were we lady-like? I thought we were two awesome girls ruining the life of other girls because we have some of the hottest guys in school. I thought they last time you told me, when I thought we were being ladies, that we are Dauntless bitches not some kind of prunes that drink martinis and go to book clubs. I thought that we were people who drank beer and did body shots off of random people."

"We were young and dumb then."

"That was yesterday."

"Again young and dumb. Besides we are here."

"Hey I am just fighting for my Dauntless rights here."

"Tris your still going to have to find a new dress." I sigh and scowl. Christina laughs.

**Thank you for reading our new chapter. We are running out of ideas and we need some so if you have any go ahead give them to us. I would also like to say I am sorry to haley2017 because Nickelz can't think what day is what and she told you that she starts school on the 13 instead of the 14. Speaking of haley2017 y'all should read her stories called _Just a Crazy Game of Truth or Dare _and _I Think I Luv You. _**

**We love all you fabulous readers and we are sorry about not updating sooner. We also won't be able to update for awhile. Y'all just need to calm yourselves and relax because we promise we will update again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey what sup?! I had an fantastic week of school and crap. (Note: sarcasm was included) Anyways its just Nickelz with this chapter. I was left Crusta-less. Girl you need to come over sometime so we can get to writing. As we always do we would like to thank all of our wonderful, amazing, exceptional reviewers. I would also like to thank Yukiji I will use that idea if its not in this chapter it will be in the next one. Bits and pieces of your idea might be in this chapter and the whole story in the next one. I haven't really decided yet. Now what y'all have been waiting for (And I hope it was not the disclaimer) your chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Crusta and I do not own Divergent. All we own is our nicknames and we barley own them. **

**Chapter 1**

**Tris**

Shopping is the worst thing in the world. We have been to like 15 stores in the past two hours. I haven't even found a dress yet and its rather depressing because I want to go home and sleep. I told that to Christina and she told me to grow up and quit whining. That sounds something like my mother would say to me when I was three. Christina needs to get some new lines cause I thought that was rather shameful.

"What about this one?" She says holding up a strap-less dress purple dress that would barley cover her butt.

"No. Its to... ugh!"

"Who is the one that has trouble swearing now." She says and I shoot her a glare. "You need to work on that cause its not as threatening as Four's. Maybe he could give you lessens because he glares at me all the time." I roll my eyes and keep looking. I find this dark blue dress that has a sparkly sliver strap. I show it to Christina to get her approval and then when she nods I go to try it on.

The dress fits perfectly and it goes all the way down to my knees. "Christina are you ready because I think this is the one."

"If it is I will reward you with coffee." She says. She promised me if we find my dress within the next 3 hours she will buy me some coffee. I walk out excitedly and even pose for her. See how much I can enjoy things if I am rewarded with something, like coffee. "I can't believe I am saying this, but, its perfect I love it." She squeals and gives me a hug.

I go into the dressing room to change so I can hurry up to pay and get my coffee. It just occurred to me I might have a problem. I can see my future already. 'Hello my name is Tris Prior and I am addicted to coffee.' I shudder at the thought and run out thinking that I need to find a new drink, but today coffee is my best friend.

* * *

Christina buys me my coffee and then we go to like another 15 other stores just to find a pair of shoes. We finally find a pair of silver sparkly heels that give me another 5 inches. I have to admit though, my legs look pretty damn awesome.

"Come of my darling we have only a few more stores to go."

"What we got my shoes and dress already what more do we need?" She doesn't say anything else all she does is grab my wrist and drag me into Victoria Secret.

"What bra size are you?"

"What if I don't want say." I whine.

"Tris this whole entire process will go a lot faster if you will tell me."

"34B."

"That's what I thought."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I new you would tell me. Now if you will cooperate for like another hour I will buy you lunch and another coffee."

"Fine." I go through a tub that has underwear in it and I look out the window to find Will and Tobias. Crap. They have on different clothes on, but they look pissed. "Chris... um... Four and Will... outside of the store... and they look pissed." I say quietly so no one else can hear.

"Ah... shit they found us." We sneak glances outside and Will and Tobias sit on a bench waiting for us to come out. Then there is a blonde girl that comes up to Tobias and starts full on flirting with her. I recognize her as that bitch Lauren I played basketball with down in Australia. What is she doing here? She was like from Germany or something.

"Hey Christina I need to go outside to talk to Four." I say and Christina nods.

"Do what you go to do girlfriend. Defend you and your man." She says and I walk out of the store ready to punch that bitch.

"So where do you go to school?" Lauren whispers to Tobias but it is loud enough for me to here.

"He goes to school with me at None of Your Business school. Its on the corner of you need to shave and get a life bitch because he is mine." I say totally scaring her. Tobias smirks.

"Hello Tris. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Lauren. I suggest you go find someone else's boyfriend to bother because mine is off limits."

"Really he is yours. Wow I would have never guessed because he is so out of your league."

"Oh that is it." I shout and jump at Lauren only to caught and pulled away by Tobias. He takes me out of the mall and drives away.

**Important authors note alert! I will not update again until we get at least 5-8 more reviews. Not that many but we literally need ideas because our fabulous minds are at a blank right now. haley2017 review does not count. So y'all need to get reviewing. Also if you aren't already reading haley2017's story_ I Think I Luv You_, you should because it is hilarious. **

**Until next time,**

**NickelzCrusta14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 you lucky son of a guns. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am too tired to own Divergent.**

**Tris**

You know that gut feeling you get when you know something is about to go wrong. Well I have that feeling now considering Tobias is speeding away in his dad's car away from the mall. This has to be the first time that I did actually want to be in the mall.

"What the hell!?" I scream as he pulled away. "I could have totally taken her."

He smirks a little. "Was someone being jealous? And yes I know you could have taken her, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I sat back and watch you earn a new probation."

"A new probation. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your already basically on probation with that little stunt you pulled at your house Friday night."

"You mean 'we.' Because I wasn't caught kissing a pillow and running out of my house with it. I was caught kissing _you_ and jumping out of the house to escape our parents wrath with _you_."

"I remember I was there too, but I finally have enough money to get my own apartment and not live with Marcus anymore... so I figured I'm not as in deep as you."

"But..." But what? Tobias is already 18. He has two decent jobs and he is pretty smart. I could do the same thing when I turn 18, that's only a few months away.

"But what?" He says after a moment.

"Never mind. Wait do you have an apartment yet?"

"Yeah but I'm still in the process of moving."

"Does Marcus know or Evelyn?" He tensed up when I said Evelyn. Evelyn is Tobias's mother who is divorced from Marcus. She took Tobias older sister with her but she didn't take Tobias and he is a little pissed about that.

"They can't control my life anymore I'm 18, an adult in this world." He says darkly.

I don't say anything and I look out the window. Then it hits me. I never got my dress, or my bra and I was looking forward to turning Christina down and maybe getting a bribe or two out of her. "Tobias." I start.

"Mhmm..."

"We have to go back to the mall."

"Why?"

"Because we never took my dress or shoes with me. And I really, really, really," He looks at me like I'm exaggerating to much. "Really," I say to prove my point. "Loved that dress. I was so pretty."

"Fine we'll go back, but for the record I'd think your pretty even if you were in a paper bag."

"Ah... that's nice thank you." I say and lean in to kiss him. He puts his hand to my mouth. "Uh... Tobias as much as I like your hands I really like your lips better."

"You don't get any kisses from me until I get you back for making me piss my pants earlier."

"What... no you would die from not kissing me. You even said that yourself. You'll give in sooner or later."

"Maybe." he pulls into the mall. "Hey back there is my coat can you get that for me."

I reach back there. "Wait... Why? Its like 90 degrees outside."

"Yeah but its cold in the mall and my wallet is in it too." I reach back to go through his leather jacket not realizing at first that its all wet. When I do Tobias puts the car in park and gets out.

"Tobias why is your jacket all wet?" I ask and he opens my door and drags me out of the car. Then he throws me over his shoulder.

"Because my cleaned up my piss with it." He says and I scream.

"Tobias Jonathon Eaton you did not just make me touch your piss!" I scream again. "That is so gross!"

He stiffens up when I scream his whole entire name. Then he starts running making my face hit his back, which hurts like crap. "Well making me piss my pants earlier was gross too so this is pay back."

I scream again and he laughs. When we walk into the mall people give us weird looks. They don't help me even when I start yelling rape. Its just weird looks. I would like to thank those jack wagons by giving them a high five... in the face.

Tobias walks over to Christina and Will and he nods at Will. Will grabs Christina and throws her over his shoulder too. She starts screaming at him just like I am to Tobias.

"Four can you please set me down I'm starting to feel light headed." I ask politely.

"No not yet." He says and him and Will walk over to the fountain throwing Christina and I in.

**Well y'all that is it. Thanks for reading. We would like another 5-8 reviews before we update again. Its not that hard. This chapter kind of sucks I know and I haven't told you guys what happened in Australia yet. I am a terrible person, but I promise that it will be in the next chapter, which will be Legen- wait for it- dary. Legendary. Yeah I just quoted How I Meet Your Mother. So deal with it. **

**Have a nice day ducklings. **

**Remember ideas are welcomed!**

**-Peace Out- Nickelz1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello me pretty little ducklings. Ha we love using terrible grammar even though we are both taking English this semester! Boy did NickelzCrusta14 have a week at school. One word to describe it would be weird, or even awkward. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. No Fan Toaster, no Kleenex, and no Divergent Trilogy. Life Sucks. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Tris**

Then Christina and I are thrown into the fountain.

I come up for air seeing Will and Tobias laughing their asses off like... a bunch of people who sit around and laugh their ass off. I can't think of something that sits around and laughs their ass off. I look at Christina who looks like a clown. Her mascara is running down her face, eyes shadow is smeared everywhere. She somewhat reminds me of a drag queen. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Tris why are you laughing at me?"

"Your... makeup... is everywhere." I say while laughing. I am laughing so hard that I fall into the fountain again. Which makes Tobias and Will laugh even harder.

"Are you two done with this revenge now?" Christina asks impatient.

"I suppose." Tobias says.

"Good." I say and motion for Tobias to lean forward. He leans in to kiss me, and we kiss. While were kissing I try to drag him into the fountain with me. He loses his balance and falls in. I quickly jump out along with Christina and we start another laughing fit.

"Oh this means war!" Tobias shouts and splashes us all with water.

"Truce. Truce. Truce I tell you!" Christina shouts and falls to the floor. Tobias raises his eyebrows and Will falls to the floor too, which leaves me with an amused looking Tobias.

"Truce?" He says innocently

"Never."

"Fine I guess you won't get anymore kisses from me."

"Oh no somebody shoot me I won't get anymore kisses from my boyfriend who can't resist me." I say dramatically with sarcasm dripping from my voice. He splashes more water at me making me lose my balance and fall to the floor.

"Ha why didn't I think about that earlier." Tobias says and he hops out of the fountain and helps me up.

"Jackwagon." I say as he picks me up.

He must not care or he didn't hear me because he throws me over his shoulder again and carries me to the food court. Will and Christina follow with my bags.

Tobias sets me down at a table and leaves to go get us some food. Christina comes over to me with a coffee.

"Here y'all go."

"Thank you... wait did you just say y'all."

"Uh... yah why? And I swear to Dauntless Cake Tris, if you give me the _Dauntless Bitch Rights_ I will kill you in your sleep."

"I never even got to finish them."

"Finish what?" Will says returning with Chinese food for Chris and him.

"The _Dauntless Bitch Rights_."

"They're real?"

"Uh... hell yeah."

"What's real?" Tobias says while handing me my food.

"Apparently the _Dauntless Bitch Rights_." Will says.

"Really I heard they were only made up, by two crazy chicks and one guy named... Uriah."

"Well that's wrong," Christina says uneasily. Because we were the two crazy chicks that made them up. Uriah just happened to be there at the time and he helped us too. "Because everyone knows them."

"I don't know them." Tobias says.

"Either do I." Will agrees.

"Well all the Dauntless girls know them." She says and we all start eating.

"Something that we all aren't thinking at the time." Will says. "What happened outside of the store. I mean like who was that chick." Christina shoots him a glare.

"Um... she was Lauren a girl I know from basketball camp that I went to in Australia."

"You seemed pretty pissed off at her. I mean like I know that tramp was all over your man, but what happened in Australia?" Christina asks.

"Well during camp we were in the same cabin together. I was also in there with a girl from Nebraska and Texas and another girl from Germany other than Lauren. Everyone that shared a cabin was on a team together. So, I was the point guard, the girl from Nebraska was a post, the girl from Texas was a wing, and, the other girl from Germany was another post. Lauren was a point guard too but they assigned her as a wing." I sigh. "Lauren was pissed at me because I took her place as point. So one day she got some of the other boys to try to scare me so they hung me over a bridge. I would have almost fell off if it wasn't for Four coming." Tobias was there for only five days out of the three-week camp. I look up and Tobias reaches under the table and grabs my hand. "So a day later Lauren was pleased to know that her attempt to murder me failed. The rest of the camp we gave each other hell. At the end of camp I was ranked first out of all the point guards and players." Talking about camp is a lot easier than telling them that I almost died. "Rankings were decided by who could score the most lay-ups, 3 pointers, and just other random shots." When I get done talking Will and Christina look at me like I've grown two heads. "Please don't look at me like that."

"We're sorry Tris it's just that your story is amazing while extremely sad. I mean like you almost died, but yet again you got revenge by edging them out of their rankings."

"Guys if I die I don't want you to cry for me. I swear to Dauntless cake if you do I will haunt you for the rest of your lives and then maybe murder you in your sleep because I will be bored and have no one with me." I say and Christina and Will laugh.

"Don't worry Tris I will only go to your funeral if there was cake." Tobias says.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

In my driveway Tobias talks to me outside of my door because he doesn't want to talk to my parents at the time. He gets down on one knee and takes my hand and places a strawberry ring pop on it. "Beatrice Elizabeth Prior will you go to homecoming with me?"

I laugh. "Of course I will." He gets up and kisses me. When we pull apart he rest his forehead on mine.

"So what color of tie should I get?" He whispers against my ear which makes me ticklish.

"Hm... dark blue or silver."

"That sounds like a plan Stan."

"My name isn't Stan."

"No hotdoggin way." He says with a smirk.

"Hotdoggin?"

"What? I was in the mood for a hot dog and I thought it sounded cool." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"Anything you say will always sound cool to me."

"Even the word... uranium?"

"Fine anything except science terms or anything related to science." I correct myself.

"Okay." He leans down to kiss me.

* * *

"Beatrice... Beatrice... Beatrice Prior." my father says at the dinner table awaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"How was your day?"

"Amazing." I say dragging out the 'mazing' and Caleb gives me a weird look. I finish my soup and excuse myself from the table. I change into my pajamas and go to bed without any nightmares.

**So kind of a nice and sweet ending. We had to end the day because we had like 7 chapters covering just 2 days of Tris being back in the states. Guess what no cliff hanger. Your welcome we kind of felt like being nice. So if y'all want a good fight wait for a few chapters cause we promise a good fight. Maybe a whole entire chapter of everyone fighting about something. Haha evil laugh because we only know what's coming next. So my little ducklings can we make it all the way to 50 reviews? A little goal for yourselves. If you don't know harm done because we will still love all you readers. **

**-Peace Out NickelzCrusta14- :);):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up our ducklings?! Were finally starting school in this chapter. Will everything be the same for Tris or will it be different? Enjoy our chapter. Wow over two thousand words for this chapter. Hope do you enjoy it, if not screw you. **

**Disclaimer: We're not in the mood for making a disclaimer so y'all know what we own and what we don't. **

**Chapter 9**

**Tris**

School has finally started for me, and I can't wait. I wonder what it would look like, because the last week of school, someone in Dauntless burned it down because they lit a torch for a meeting.

I walk out of my car which is repaired and prettier than ever. They repainted it so it is all green and it has a black stripe in going down the front of it. Caleb parks next to me in his powder blue mo-ped. It's extremely ugly. Tobias says that his motorcycle is a 'chick magnet.' Caleb's mo-ped repels chicks, and dogs, and cats. No dogs would ever chase it. Whenever my friends see if they always ask if my brother has come out of the closet yet. It's rather embarrassing.

Tobias's parks next to Caleb which makes his mo-ped look weak compared to his Harley.

"Hey babe." Tobias says as he gets off his Harley.

"Hey."

"Hey...Caleb." He says uneasily. Caleb waves.

"Four, Tris... Caleb what's up?" Zeke shouts over the parking lot and then he runs up to Four and puts him in a headlock for a second. "Caleb, bro have you came out of the closet yet?" He teases.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caleb says confused.

"Nothing Caleb. Zeke is just a jackwagon." I say. I walk away to the school so I can get my schedule. Tobias follows me.

"So you ready to see where we go to school now?" He asks.

"I suppose." I look up at the school for the first time. Its huge. "Whoa."

"That's what we all said." Tobias leads me inside. "C'mon lets get your schedule."

Tobias told me that the school is five stories high with each faction getting its own level. Erudite is on the bottom, then Abnegation, then Candor, then Amity, and then finally Dauntless are on top. The main level contains most of the Erudite class rooms, cafeteria, commons, offices, and entry to the stadium where the Dauntless have basketball games, wrestling and boxing matches, and swim meets just to name a few. He leads me to the office so I can get my schedule.

"Hello." A lady with a gray streak in her hair says.

"Hey Tori can we get my friend here, her schedule. She's somewhat new here."

"Sure thing, Four. What's your name."

"Beatrice Prior." I say.

She types some things in her computer and prints out my schedule. "Here is your schedule and your locker combination is on it, and is your brother Caleb Prior?"

"Um... yeah."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks." I say and Four smiles. We walk out the door and I ask him what that was about.

"Um... your brother is very... what's a good word to use... um... popular with all the Dauntless workers at the school."

"What did he do?"

"He thinks that Dauntless should disband and join a different faction. He thinks were a waste of school funds and it doesn't exactly help that he said all of that stuff in Max and Amar's faces, but he is also failing gym class." Max is in charge of all funding for Dauntless and Amar is head coach for boy's sports. The fact that he said that in front of them is hilarious.

I burst out laughing. "He said that." I laugh again. "And he is failing gym class. That is the world's easiest class, its the only class that Zeke and Uriah are actually passing."

"Don't laugh about what he said. Some of us are kind of hurt by that. Zeke and Uriah and I are planning to attach him to the flag pole and run him up it, or even post a sign on his back saying 'kick me' when he walks around in the Dauntless floor."

"Um... doesn't that's seem just a little to old school. Like something our grandparents that were in Dauntless would do."

"Yeah, but its still a working progress. Zeke was the one who came up with that so we have something different planned. I think we should lock him in a closet."

"What a way to win over my parents by locking my brother in a closet and treating him like he is some..." I trail off because I was going to say some nerdy book worm, but I came to the realization that he is.

"That he is a what?"

"Never mind." I say as I try to find my locker. When I do I use the combination to open it. After about five tries I give up because it won't open. "Screw this dumb locker." I mumble and kick it earning glares from the teachers.

"What's the matter." Tobias asks walking up to me.

"I can't get this dumb locker to open." I complain. "Will you try to open it for me?" I give him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, if this works you have to buy me Dauntless cake." He says and the locker opens for him.

"How about a kiss." I try to say flirtatiously, but it didn't work. Epic fail. He laughs and leans in to kiss me. "Better?" I say as we pull apart.

"Hm..." He gives me a kiss. "Not." He gives me another kiss. "Quite." He gives a last long kiss. We probably would have kissed longer if it wasn't for Zeke coming up behind us and whispering really loudly. Okay I'm exaggerating when it comes to whispering. Let me rephrase that, yelling loudly in our ears 'MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTON!"

"Ah! What the hell?" Tobias and I scream at the same time.

"Just wanted to make sure y'all were using protection. Cause in health class were talking about teen pregnancies and the nurse handed out these for all of us guys." He holds up condoms. "I just wanted to make sure my good buddy Four here had some with him."

"Screw you." Tobias says while punching Zeke in the arm really hard I might add.

"Ow... and your going to thank me when your shooting hoops and not changing dippers."

"I guess right now I want sports it come first." Tobias says. Oh he did not just say that.

"So your saying that sports come before me." I interject shooting Tobias glares.

"No, you know you will always come first before sports its just sports come before having a family."

"So now your saying that if it did happen that you would not be there for me that you would just leave me for sports."

"No I would be right at your side... its just that we're not planning to have a family right now and sports and graduating are pretty important."

"You don't get it!" I nearly shout so I lower my voice. "Yes I get it that we're not planning to have a family right now and I get it. I'm a seventeen year-old girl who has plans when I'm older that I want to get done before I have a family, but your basically saying that sports would be more important to you than our child." After I get done saying it a crowd we notice a crowd has started to form.

"Move on with your lives and let us live ours." Tobias shouts and they walk away. "Can we please talk about this later. Class is about to start and there is a lot of people here." He says clearly exasperated.

"Fine later." I huff and walk away.

* * *

When I get to my first class I walk in and people are starring at me. "Tris is it true?" Uriah ask leaning in so no one can here him.

"Is what true." I snap.

"That Four knocked you up."

"NO its not. Your idiot brother brought it up and we were just arguing about it so no its not true to spread the word around." I say the last part kind of loud and a bunch of Amity girls are looking at me. "Oh go dig yourself a hole and die in it." I snap at them and they look away, a couple glance back at me. "Knives." I say and they don't look at me for the rest of class. Uriah looks at me kind of amused.

"So just yelling 'knives' will get the Amity to shut up."

"No I recognize the girl from over the summer and she caught Christina and I talking about knife throwing so she got really scared."

"Nice and I'm sorry about my idiot brother he can be kind of a jack-"

"Jackwagon, jack ass, dill hole, dick head, the list can go on and on." I say interrupting him.

"Yeah that's just what I was going to say. So to change the subject what is your schedule." He asks and I show him.

**1st period- Faction History- Marks- Erudite **

**2nd period- College Math- Ruller- Erudite**

**Lunch 1**

**Homeroom- Max- Dauntless **

**3rd period- Studio Art- Reyes- Amity**

**4th period-Digital Media-Kang-Candor**

***All Practices are after school from 4-6:30***

"So you got out of Mathews for science this semester."

"Yeah I know I'm so lucky I have her next semester."

"You have Faction History with just me obviously, um... college math with Christina, Marlene, and Zeke. Lunch and Homeroom with everyone, art with Shauna, Marlene, and computers with Four, Zeke, Christina, and Lynn." He leans in closer. "From what I hear you will have a fun computer class with everyone because Four is better than the teacher when it comes to computers so when he gets done with his assignment Kang leaves and Four is in charge."

"Oh joy that will be fun." I say sarcastically. I may be his girlfriend, but I'm not excited about him teaching me. "I can't wait till this class is over because then I'll have to face Christina's wrath and I'm so excited."

"Enjoy that." He says and we look at the clock. We've been talking for 45 minutes and the teacher has not come in yet.

"So what do we do in this class. Learn something actually or just sit and talk?"

"So far what I got out about it was that we sit and talk for the whole class and then the next week we have a quiz which everyone but the Erudite fail. Marks doesn't come in until the last five minutes of class."

"Sounds like fun." I say and look around the classroom and notice all the Erudite studying, Abnegation sitting quietly, Amity playing weird hand games, Candor debating, and Dauntless talking. "This is going to be and interesting year."

"Yeah I know. Its only been like 2 months we haven't had a homework assignment, only quizzes and I failed all of them. My mom is pissed at me and I don't give a care because I just have to pass at least 3 of my 4 classes this semester and the same for next and them I'll pass this year."

"And how is that going so far?"

"Pretty good. Most of my teachers actually like me so this will be easy." He says. We talk for the rest of the class until the bell rings.

At my locker I was getting my books out when Christina tackles me. "What the hell?" I ask as I get up.

"Get to class, because we have some talking to do."

"Fine, what?"

"You know what. So is it true?" Was everyone paying attention to our conversation. If they were they need to learn how to ease drop better because they all think I'm pregnant. Jee what way to start your first day of school.

"No its not true you would be the second to know if it was."

"Good because I don't want to be an aunt right now."

"Trust me that won't be for a while." She nods and we walk to math in silence. Math was boring and I got nothing out of it. After math came lunch and this will be interesting.

I sit at a table with my friends and boyfriend and we don't talk about what happened earlier this morning. During the awkward silences people throw glances at Tobias and I and its starting to get annoying. "Would you stop?" I ask.

"Stop what?" Christina asks innocently.

"Staring at Four and I like were going to explode, all couples fight every now and then."

"Sorry." They all mumble. The silence starts to get so awkward that I can't take it anymore so I get up and throw away my lunch. Tobias follows me.

"We should talk, about this morning." He says and he leads me to a random abandoned hallway. How well does he know this school? "I'm sorry." He says first." I know that it could be a possibility one day between you and me because the way we act sometimes and I didn't react the right way, but if it does happen to us I want you to know that I will be there for you the whole time and we would get through it."

"Thanks. I'm sorry too and I over reacted. I knew it could be a possibility to when I we were older because the way we do... act and I just wanted to know that someone will be there for me. I also know that sports is a big part of your life and it means a lot to you, but I also want you to know that its a big part of mine too, so if we don't want a family to happen right now so we can continue our life in sports and our awesome teenage Dauntless lives we better be more careful." I say.

"I agree."

"The sad part of this is that we didn't even have a scare it was just some dumb topic that Zeke brought up." I say with a small smile.

"I know we can fight over the dumbest things."

"So if it does ever happen we will both give up everything so we can raise this child and maybe even keep it alive."

"Well if it does happen I'm not going to give up basketball so one of us can have an college education and get a good job to keep our family alive with money, and food on our table." It takes everything I have not to slap him.

** Oh... someone's in the dog house, then he got himself our and then he had to be a jackwagon and get himself in again. Hey guys what did you all think? I have to admit that this chapter was so much fun to write, because we never have done anything that consisted of drama and this chapter was pretty dramatic. Did you like the change of funny to dramatic? Also did I not tell you that there was going to be a fight in one of the future chapters this maybe wasn't the fight you were thinking of so we tricked you. I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK YOU! No its not if I should continue this story, but did you guys see the Divergent trailer? If you haven't watch it because you need to live and no hate haley2017 because you haven't seen it yet, because I'm sorry I wasn't there to show you it. Life sucks so sucks to suck. **

**Thank you for reading this story so far**

**-NickelzCrusta14-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank the Lord Nickelz got her wifi back! Hey guys how's it going? I would like to say that we were a little disappointed on how many reviews we got from that last chapter does that mean that you didn't like it? Thanks for your comments. *Cough, Cough* sarcasm*Cough***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent. **

**Chapter 10**

**Tris**

_It takes everything I have not to slap him. _

To stop myself from lunging at Tobias I just walk away completely ignoring everyone's stares. I take it they heard us again. Why can't people have a conversation in private? "Go screw yourselves." I yell at them and walk to my locker.

* * *

**Tobias**

Ah shit I just totally screwed up and she left me shit, shit, shit. Why can't I say the right thing at the right time and not be a dickhead like Zeke.

I yell and punch the wall, Zeke comes in and pins me to the wall. "What the hell did you say to her?" He commands.

"The wrong thing."

"God dammit Four why can't you think straight when you need to. I'm the jackwagon out of the group not you." He releases me for a minute before he pins me again. I try to struggle out of his grasp and I'm almost out when everyone comes in and Uriah helps Zeke pin me again. "We love her like a sister dude, fix it." He punches me in the face and then releases me again.

I slide down the wall covering my face with my knees. When I look up Christina punches me in the face and walks away, everyone follows her and it just leaves me with Zeke again.

"I'm sorry man but you deserved it."

"Yeah I know." I mumble. "God I screwed up."

"Um... hell yeah you did. Tris was so pissed that she yelled 'go screw yourselves!' the look on her face was so wild you would have thought that she was actually..." he trails off. I'm to pissed to care about the rest. I then walk out of the school.

* * *

**Tris**

"So Tris I hear you got into a big argument with your boyfriend." Lauren says as I try to walk away from her. Where did she find me and how did she know we got into a fight we don't even go to the same school... I think.

"Go do a tree, Lauren. Wait not even a tree will want to do you." Being mean to Lauren seems to make me feel better.

"At least some people want to do me."

"Your inflatable sex toys don't count." I say and she huffs and walks away. Ha that got her to walk away.

After she leaves I realize that I will start to think of Tobias again soon if I don't find something else to do so I go to the next best place I can think of, the self-defense studio I work at.

* * *

When I get there I find an open punching bag and start beating the crap out of it. It helps that I'm mad and it also helps that My Chemical Romance is also playing.

_Why does he always need the last word?_ I think as I punch the bag.

_Why does he always run away from his problems?_ I punch the bag.

_Why can't he think about anything or anyone but himself?_ I kick the bag.

_You should go apologize to him. _I punch and kick the bag.

_No you shouldn't apologize to him he was being the jack wagon._

_Yes you should._

_No. _

_Yes. _

_No. _

_Oh shut up me. _I stop punching the bag and I take a break.

* * *

**Tobias**

I drive to the park because Tris could be anywhere else that I would go.

_You should just apologize to her jackwagon. _

_No she should apologize to me because its her fault for making me give up my life._

_Dude that just made you sound like a total dick. Everything comes before Tris because it took me everything to get her to think that you weren't a playboy. Apologize. _I don't do anything.

_Tobias just text her so you can talk to her. _

_Yeah that's smart do that and apologize. _

_You can be a genius when you apply yourself to the conversation. _

_Now text her so you can get back together._

_Great idea man._

_Stop talking to yourself people will think your insane. _I look up from the ground and notice a mom giving me a weird look as she passes me. I guess she heard me and now thinks your insane. Nice job. She gives me the evil eye and I get out my phone to text Tris.

**Me: **Tris we need 2 talk.

**Tris: **About what.

**Me:** Me being a total jerk

**Tris:** Fine meet me at the park on the Dauntless side of town.

**Me:** Already here.

I put away my phone and wait for Tris on the swings.

Tris walks towards me with her hands wrap around in tape. "Hey." I say first. She nods still seeming mad at me. I don't blame her if she is.

"So-" I start but she interrupts me.

"Tobias if this is about some crap saying your sorry I don't want to here it. You were being a jerk and you know it."

"This is me saying I'm sorry I know that I'm a huge jerk probably the biggest on the planet, you already know that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I shouldn't have been that sexist and I know that sports is a huge deal to you also. If it does happen I will give up everything and anything to be with you and our child." I say and I watch her eyes soften and then harden again. It was heart-breaking.

"Tobias then why did you say it if you didn't mean it. If you say it, you mean it, so don't say your sorry because you meant it." But I didn't mean it I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth which happened to be the dumbest thing to come out of my mouth.

"Tris, I didn't mean it I just said the first thing that came out of my mouth which was the dumbest thing that came out of my mouth-"

"Yeah that was the dumbest thing that ever came out of your mouth you jerk."

"So will you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you but I'm still mad at you."

"You have every right to be too, I was the biggest jerk ever. Can I at least take you out for coffee-"

"Tobias coffee won't make-"

"I know, I made you drive all the way over here the least I could do is buy you some coffee."

"Black coffee with a shot of chocolate and caramel cream with extra whip cream." She mumbles. I smile and nod. "Fine."

I take her over to wear her car and my Harley is parked. She grabs the extra helmet out of the back of her car, it makes me smile when I see it. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." I say as I start the bike and drive off to the Chasm. It's a underground coffee shop overlooking an underground river, it was the same place that we had our first kiss, I'm hoping she would be less mad at me when we go there and sit at our place that know else knows about.

When we get there Tris's eyes light up and she becomes speechless. "I thought it closed last year."

"No, it almost did when the Erudite started to complain about it, but all the Dauntless started complaining about the Erudite and yeah it was a huge mess so the city just let us keep it."

"The Erudite are such kill joys."

"I feel sorry for you. You live with one."

"Thanks." She says and we walk in to order the coffee.

Getting coffee was quiet but not awkward but yet it was awkward. I stand next to Tris in line to order the coffee, she scowls and I give her a cheesy smile. God Tobias, can you do anything other that being a creepy and awkward; mental face palm.

"Can I help you?" The worker says obviously bored until he sees Tris. He looks at her for a while and it was obviously making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I say and he doesn't pay attention to me, so I step in front of Tris. " We would like a black coffee with a shot of chocolate and caramel cream with extra whipped cream and a black coffee with some sugar."

"Is that all?" He asks obviously annoyed that I covered up Tris.

"No." I lean into him and use my scary Four voice. "Keep your eyes off my girlfriend or else I swear to God I will kill you and you will never see anything again, so if you don't want to die keep your eyes off my girlfriend. Got it buddy?" He nods and hands us our coffee. I pay and we walk to our usual spot.

"Thanks Tobias, he was kind of making-" Tris says while looking at the ground I lift her head so she can see me.

"No one should ever make you uncomfortable like that. If they do I'll kick their ass." I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. She doesn't move away so I guess her anger is melting.

* * *

**Tris**

After Tobias gets done kissing me on the cheek he leads me to our special spot near the chasm. I take a sip of my coffee and then speak up "Tobias we need to talk." He holds up a finger as if asking me to wait one minute and leans down and grabs his football helmet. Where the hell did that come from? Better yet, where does he keep all these helmets because he always has one with him. Does he have one of those invisible cloaks, like on Harry Potter except it's a bag, that carries his helmets in, cause I swear that kid has like twenty-some helmets with a him a day. "Where do you get all those helmets?"

"Um... I took this one out of my football bag... because um... I know you will hit me and I know it will hurt so... I um... came prepared." He says like he's embarrassed.

"Well that was smart of you." Cause then I punch his shoulder hard. "That was for saying that basketball was more important than me and our future child." I hit him again in the same spot. "That's for being a jerk." I hit again the hardest out of all of them. "That's because I want to hit you again because for some reason you deserved it."

"Ow... I should have brought my shoulder pads instead." He whines. He rubs his shoulder. "I see you've practiced... ow... like today you practice before you came here.

"Life's tough bro so get some shoulder pads." I laugh to myself, because I thought it was kind of clever.

"I will when I can feel my shoulder again." I laugh out loud this time kind of awkwardly I might add. Oh I really need a hobby. I take another sip of my coffee which turned out to be a gulp which turned out to be half the cup. I stare at the cup. I see myself at one of those alcoholics anonymous meetings, except it's a coffee anonymous meeting, I'm standing in front of a bunch of people saying "Hi my name is Tris Prior and I have a problem." at least I'm admitting it and not needing one of those interventions where people admit it for me. Those are just embarrassing. Trust me I've already have had one done on the color green, so now I'm limited. I look up at Tobias, whose eyes are wide.

"Shut up."

"Do you have no nerves?" He picks up my cup. "This coffee is hotter than mine still and you have half of it gone... in two freakin gulps."

"Please don't tell Zeke or Uriah or else I will have to go through one of their famous interventions which are no fun and I blame Will on the green intervention. Having a favorite color is not a crime."

"It is when all you would wear is green or say green this or green that." He says and I pout. "It's okay we all have a problem that were not willing to admit."

"Like yours is staring at your muscles or saying you have nice abs, because we get it you are built." He tries to interrupt but I don't let him. "What is worse is when you do it in public or in front of your mirror every single freakin morning."

"I do not."

"Admit it Tobias, you have a problem."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine then you will have your very first intervention set up. I'm going to text Uriah and Zeke."

"Fine they won't tell you that I have a problem." I text them asking them their opinion on it and they both text back saying 'hell yeah intervention on Saturday afternoon at five o'clock in their basement." I show Tobias the text and he pouts. I shoot him a devilish grin and run away from him. He chases after me, grabs me and takes me home.

I almost want to admit that everything is better with us, but with me still a little mad at him and him also going through a thing with his father and an intervention and me just getting back to school and the thing with me and Lauren. Tobias and I could be traveling on a dangerous path.

**That's the end of this chapter. Guess what's coming up in the next chapters? Fine we'll tell you. Homecoming, fighting, interventions, fighting, football, fighting, kissing, fighting, pranks and a huge secret will be reveled. What is that secret? Get us 20 reviews and you will find the heck out. If your off of our 20 reviews by one or two we will post, but you need your help to reach that goal and your next chapter. **

**Thanks ducklings for all you have done**

**NickelzCrusta14 love y'all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what y'all got? That's right the chapter. Even though there wasn't twenty reviews we decided to give you another chapter because we didn't know when our next update will be.**** Thank you to everyone who reviewed y'all are awesome. Oh and haley2017 we force you to update or else we won't update again for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of typing disclaimers because I'm out of some whitty ideas for it. **

**Chapter 11**

**Tobias-Thursday**

I wake up rested peacefully, because I'm not with my dad. I, Tobias Eaton, age 18, is now free from my father and can now buy his own apartment and there is nothing he can do to stop me. Ha-ha Marcus I win. I should text Trissy and ask her if she needs a ride to school. Oh my Dauntless cake I'm in a freakishly good mood, all my friends are going to think I went all Amity on them. Zeke will never let me live this down.

**Me: **Hey u need a ride? ;)

**Tris: **Sure. Don't do smiley winky face or else I'll tell Zeke your going all Amity on us.

**Me: **Fine I'll pick u up at 7:50

I put my phone down and get ready. I throw on a clean smelling black shirt that was on my floor and some dark jeans. When I look in the mirror I stare at my muscles and then kiss them. Oh my God they're right I do, do this in the morning and it's kind of creepy.

* * *

**Tris**

7:50 and Tobias still isn't here. He's probably still at his apartment looking at his muscles thinking that his is so wonderful, that isn't creepy at all. I'm about to go ride with Caleb on his tiny unmanly-like moped, but then I hear Tobias's Harley pull up. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I shout even though my parents probably aren't here. I grab my helmet and walk out to Tobias.

"Hey Trissy-poo." He says and I scowl which makes him laugh.

"Hey Toby-pop." He scowls and I laugh at him. I climb on and we pull out of my drive out of my drive way to go to school. On the way we have to stop at a stop sign and Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene pull up next to us in Shauna's soccer mom van. They hoot and holler at us and we wave. Zeke leans out the window and whispers something in Tobias's ear which makes him scowl and push Zeke back in the van. "Hey I'm just trying to help." Zeke puts his hands out in a mock of defense.

"Why would we take your advice that could get us killed."

"Because I'm older and wiser."

Tobias and I snort. "You got the older part right, but you are definitely not wiser." Zeke sticks out his tongue as we drive away. Tobias passes a red vehicle so we could get away from them.

"Screw you." I hear that person shout and I turn around only to see Peter behind us. The same guy who almost throw me into the river back in Australia. My throat tightens and I tighten my grip around Tobias. He turns around for a second to check on me and when he sees Peter his usually soft dark blue eyes grow hard.

"Don't let him get to you." Tobias shouts and he speeds up so we can get to school faster. He makes a right turn and we pull into the schools parking lot. "Are you okay?"

I don't answer him instead I think of the time I almost died.

-_Flashback-_

_"Four I'll be fine. I can walk myself back to my own cabin." I say and walk away from Four the playboy and most athletic guy at our school._

_"Are you sure it will be dark out."_

_"Yeah I'll be fine."_

_"No one rejects me though." He whines._

_"They do when they don't want you in there bed." _

_"What if I just want to get to know you Beatrice." He uses my first name which pisses me off. _

_"Listen to me Four-"_

_"Don't call me that." He snaps and his eyes soften._

_"Then what should I call you." I whisper. He touches my cheek which makes me feel electricity. Why do I have to like him now. He is the biggest playboy who just wants me in his pants. You can't like him, he doesn't commit to anyone. Right when you think he actually loves you he will drop you like he drops his pants._

_"I can't tell you, right now, but I'll tell you soon." He says and turns to leave. It takes me five minutes just to be able to breathe again. I then grab my gym bag and turn to leave. _

_I'm about half way to my cabin when I hear two people whispering. Its Eric and Jeanine Mathews. Eric is the boy that took Four's position as captain, even though Four has a higher scoring than him. _

_"Your going to have to drop him." Jeanine says. _

_"Yeah I know, but how am I going to do it with Max always checking on him and me like that?"_

_"I'll distract him don't worry about it." _

_"This better work."_

_"It will. Have I ever done you wrong, nephew." _

_"No you haven't aunt."_

_"Good we agree now go get to work." She says and I'm about to turn away when I'm then grabbed I try to scream but a hand covers my face. They tie a blindfold around my eyes._

_"Jeez stiff, I knew you were the size of a twelve year-old, but I didn't think you weighed like one." I hear a voice that I recognize as Peter's and a smell something that reminds me of Al. _

_Wait that can't be the sweet gentle Al I know. He would never do this to me were friends. I bite down on the hand. "Ow... she bit me!" The voice says. That voice definitely belongs to Al. _

_"Just drop her over the rive and everyone will think she jumped." A female voice commands that sounds a lot like Lauren's. I hear her heels click on the cement below me. _

_"Help!" I'm able to scream because the hand moved. I just can't die like this I have to fight back. So I lift my foot up and kick the person who has me, where it counts. _

_"Holy mother of hell." The person screams and drops me. _

_"Get up and help us." Peter says. I get up and I try to take off the blind fold but I'm grabbed again and this time I feel my back being tipped over the railing. _

_"Hey get away from her." A voice yells and I hear two pairs of feet run away, but I'm still slowly being pushed over the railing. Then I'm dropped and the person runs away. _

_"Tris its okay." The person says and I lift up my blindfold only to see black again. The same color as Four's shirt._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Tobias." I wheeze and cry into his shirt.

"Sh... Tris it's okay they can't hurt you now." He says softly and rubs my back.

"Tobias-"

"What Peter did to you was wrong, but you basically took him out of his rankings during that camp. I'm not done with him either. Then next time I see him I will kill him."

"Your scary Tobias. I love you." I tell him for the first time even thought he told me he loved me many times before.

"Say it again."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris."

**The end of chapter eleven. I hoped you liked it. **

**Tootles- **

**JJr. and AJr.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys how's it going? Guess what I did, well I'll tell you and you'll have to read. So Crusta and I went to the movies with some friends and we saw Incidious Chapter 2. BEST HORROR MOVIE EVER! Well best horror movie that I ever saw. If you saw the first movie go see the second because its so much better and if you want to see the movie watch the first one before you see this one or else you wouldn't get it. Well here is chapter 12, is it really 12 already? Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Crusta who did amazingly well at her Cross County meet. You go girl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, that we know of. **

**Chapter 12 **

Tobias and Tris walk into the school together, Tris's eyes look red and puffy, she pulls him off to the side so no one can see them. "Tobias do I look like I've been crying." She asks nervously

He leans into Tris. "No Tris you look tough as nails." He says and pulls her into a long kiss. Tris is the first one to pull apart.

"Come on we have class to get to, we can kiss later." She gives him another long kiss running her tongue along his lips to tease him. She walks away from him leaving him with his mouth wide open in shock.

"What was that for?" He whines.

"Something for you to think about later."

"Really, can we do it now? It technically is later."

"Hm... naw I can wait." She walks into the elevator with Tobias following at her heels.

"I can't" He tries to make a move on her as the door closes but she puts her hands on his lips.

"Later."

"Bu-Bu-But-"

"Tobias read my lips La-t-er." He huffs and turns away because he doesn't want her to see him pouting. Then he turns to her and gives her puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.

"Not happening." He stand there looking at her for a little longer with his puppy dog eyes.

"Is it working?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Gal Darnit your the only person that it doesn't work on." She raises her eyebrows. "Only freakin person in the whole entire world." She stares at him. "Only person."

The doors open and Tris and Tobias get serious. Tobias gets in his 'Four' mode and Tris acts like she didn't see Four in his 'Tobias' mode. They go their separate ways to their lockers. Tris gets her locker open and throws her books in before Tobias gets combination done.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Tobias asks without looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The dance, it starts right after the football game, I think 9:30 so the players can get ready and mostly shower so we don't smell bad."

"Just text me when your ready cause I'm sure I'll be ready."

"What if I'm ready right after I take off my helmet."

"Right after your out of uniform." She stops talking for a second because the smell of Tobias's locker is terrible. "I mean right after you get done taking your shower." She waves her hand in front of her face.

"What?" he takes out his socks. "You don't like this smell?" he wave it in front of her face. "I thought you loved the way I smelled. Wasn't it just yesterday I heard you talking to Christina saying he smells like sweat, metal, and something distinctly male? Or was that just my imagination?"

Tris blushes a deep crimson and stammers "Yo-You heard th-that?"

"Every last bit of it." he moves the sock closer to her face. "Now Trissy-poo admit it you like the way I smell."

"Fine I like the way you smell." He moves the sock away from her face. "Only you and not your feet, Toby-poop." He smirks at her and she smiles.

"I call it ol' natural... mixed with a little axe deodorant." He says and the bell rings.

"I'll see you after class." He says flirtatiously which failed so Tris laughs at his attempt. "Epic fail, now seriously I'll see you after class."

* * *

Tris was about halfway through class when a someone knocks on the door asking for her.

Marlene and Tobias stand at the door. Marlene with a smirk on her face and Tobias's face unreadable.

"What do you want?" Marks barks clearly annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Not you, obviously." Tobias talks back.

"Four you do not talk back to me young man."

"Uri and Tris." Marlene shows him a slip of paper and he nods.

"Uriah Reynolds and Beatrice Prior from Dauntless, you can go." Uriah and Tris waste no time getting out of class.

When they are halfway away from the classroom Tris asks what her and Uriah are both thinking. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Um... Tris there is no good way to say this but...um... you and I have to get a certain test done so we can pass a section in health." Marlene stammers. Tris seems to get this and groans.

"Hey its either that or fail." Tobias says.

"Your not the one that has to take the test." Tris growls.

"True, but I currently have a C in this class and coach wants me to get my grades up... and if I don't I can't play... and that means no more state championships and I basically ruined it for all of us."

"Fine, but you so owe me."

"Coffee."

"No."

"What?!" Uriah screeches. "Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear Beatrice Prior say 'no' to coffee."

"I've been cut off." Tris mumbles and looks at the floor. Marlene puts her arm around her and mumbles something inaudible to her.

When they reach the nurses office the line of people is already disappearing so Tris has to go first to take the test.

* * *

**Tris**

Why do I have to take the damn test? Why is this even a grade for them. Is it like if your girlfriend is not pregnant you get an A and you passed, congratulations your not a bad person and if your girlfriend is pregnant you failed and life sucks so now go invest in some crap that will get you through the rest of your life. Jeez this school is weird.

The nurse hands me the test and I walk into the bathroom that connects to her office. I had no idea that peeing on a stick was so hard, I mean you have to get it all on the stick for the right amount of time and your nervous so its hard. I sit on around waiting for the longest 10 minutes in the world waiting for that dumb plus or minus sign. They over complicate the directions on these things, step one should be pee on stick. Step two wait for either a margarita glass to show up or a baby. What will you be doing in 9 months doing body shots off of people or breast feeding.

My phone beeps telling me that 10 minutes was up. I look at the text negative, that's a relief. I run out of the room and run to towards Tobias. When he sees me he's like a deer in headlights. I hop on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kiss him.

"What was it?" He asks and I show him the test. "Ah... sweet Dauntless cake thank you!" We kiss a little longer before the nurse pulls us off each other.

"We don't want that happening in here." She says and hand us a pass to get back to class. Tobias and I laugh only because we're relieved that were not pregnant.

"So what should we do to celebrate?" Tobias asks.

"How about we go to get a beer tonight." He nods and kisses me again "I told you I always the last word." He walks away to the health room on the Amity floor.

* * *

When our second class is over Christina and I run out of the classroom not caring about all the Amity and Erudite we knocked over in out path. Once were by our lockers is when we actually start talking again. "So what's up with that text this morning?" I ask still kind of confused.

"Well Nember was talking about teen pregnancies at our school, and 5 people are pregnant out of it. Three of them are Erudite because they wanted to an experiment on the human body and some crap like that, there is an Amity that just made some brave choices, for once, and one Dauntless and we all know who that is..." She mumbles the last part. It's true the cheer captain got knocked up by faction less man. "So Nember made us all either get our boyfriends or girlfriends and take the test. Which is hard, I think."

"I'm with you on that part and they over complicate directions too. Why can't a margarita glass or a baby show up instead of a positive or negative sign. Its easier to tell. What will you be doing in 9 months breast feeding or doing random body shots off of people."

"No way that was exactly what I was thinking during the test."

"Great mind think alike." I say and Christina laughs. We link arms and walk down to the commons together to get some food.

"And I was like." Is the first thing we here as Christina and I sit down at our table. "That's not what you think it is that's bullet from my gun." Zeke finishes his story and everyone laughs except Christina and I who stand there confused and Tobias who just rolls his eyes.

"So what's up?" Christina asks.

"Nothing much I'm just telling everyone a story about my buddy ol' Four and I." Zeke says while throwing his arm around Tobias's neck.

"It was a dumb story too." Lynn says obviously not in a good mood.

"Thinking about how old that story was that was a long time ago." Shauna says. "What has it been five, six years since you to idiots became friends."

"Yup." Zeke says popping the 'p'. "We've been together for six years, two months, forty-seven days, 13 hours, 47 minutes, and 5... 6... 7seconds...8...9..."

"I love how you can keep track of how long you two have been in your bromance and not when the last time you washed the underwear your wearing now."

"You know you love it sweetcakes," He throws a roll at her. "Besides I'm waiting for this lazy piece of ass to propose." Zeke hops on Tobias's lap. "I'm still waiting baby." He says in a seductive voice.

"Zeke will you..." Tobias starts and reaches in his back pocket like he is about to pull something out. "Get off of me." He shouts the ending and throws Zeke off of him.

"Yes." Zeke shouts then realizes that he is on the ground and not with a ring. "Dangit Four I've been waiting over six years why haven't you proposed yet."

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"Ugh... you are just like the way you were before we became friends-"

"Wait before you continue I want to hear the story of how you and Four became friends." Christina interrupts. When she says that it dawns on me that I don't even know how they became friends.

"Well it all started in the seventh grade." Zeke starts trying to make the story sound magical. "Freaky in my bed Four, and I hated each other."

"Freaky in my bed Four." Tobias says again sounding a little amused.

"Well you are, and Trissy here will agree with me." I nod a little embarrassed. "Well back to the story. Four and I hated each other, like we could not go a day with out trying to rip each others throats out. We were always one upping each other and either of us didn't like it so that made us hate each other. Finally we both got a detention because Freaky in my bed Four, one hell of a hook at me which I didn't dodge in time and I got a black eye. I throw another hook at him to get him back which he didn't dodge in time and ended up getting a matching black eye too." Zeke takes a big breath. "So when we were in detention the guy who was supposed to be watching us fell asleep. We ended up bored and started throwing spit balls at the dude. Then we had a competition who could cover him with the most spit balls, by the time we were done they guy was literally white. Then we got bored of that so we scratched our nails on the chalk board which was annoying as hell, so don't do it. Then my buddy Four found the thumb tacks and we through them at each other. I was awesome. Then one of the thumb tacks him the dude and woke him up. Lets just say we ended up with another detention because we destroyed the classroom. I will admit that was the most fun I ever had." Zeke turns towards Christina. "And that darling is how this lazy piece of ass and I became friends."

"The only reason the guy woke up is because Zeke's aim was terrible." Tobias adds.

"Really that is the reason you two became friends. That is so dumb."

"It's better than the way you and Tris became friends." Christina glares at him. "Ha I win." I then glare at him too. Tobias stands up. "Sorry babe it is what it is."

As Tobias walks away to go throw away his crap Zeke slaps his butt, earning a glare from Tobias. "I got you babe." He hollers.

"Would Shauna Quess please report to the office." The secretary interrupts us from over the intercom. Shauna leaves for about 15 minutes and comes back white as a sheet.

"What's the matter babe?" Zeke asks nervous.

"Zeke I'm pregnant." She says and he faints.

**How did you like it? Well that was your chapter for this week. Can we get another 5-8 reviews from you wonderful readers please? *Puppy dog eyes.* Oh and if you didn't know I did you some quotes from the show Girl Code, which is hilarious. **

**Thanks for reading**

**The Jrs. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And we present to you chapter 13. And SMMCD or whatever your name is, yeah were looking at you chic. We do have Spanish at my school I just haven't taken it yet because it is mostly offered it to Juniors and Seniors. **

**Chapter 13 **

**Zeke**

Shauna tells me that she's pregnant and then everything goes black.

When I wake up Lynn stands in front of me with a huge grin on her face and then she lifts up her fist and punches me in the face. "That's for getting my sister pregnant." She then back hands me in the face. "That's for being Zeke." Then she walks away leaving me with Four sitting in front of me.

Four doesn't say anything which gives me the perfect time to take in my surroundings. I'm in the boxing ring in the fighting level of the arena, tied around a post. "How did you get the keys to get in here?" Which is the first thing I ask, maybe not the smartest but what can I say, I'm me.

"I have my ways." I look around and see a pair of tin cutters by the cage.

"Nice tin cutters."

"Thanks." That is the last thing we say for a while until I interrupt our silence.

"I really screwed up this time didn't I?" He doesn't say. "Didn't I?" I say not so sanely. Four shakes his head and I sigh.

"Welcome to reality buddy where people have to use protection so things like this don't happen. I also like to call this pay back."

"What for?" I ask kind of confused. I have done a lot of dumb things in my life and this has to be one of the dumbest things I ever done.

"Making me and Tris fight about dumb things, a lot over the summer. This was the biggest topic that we fought about all the time.

"Sorry. Dude what am I going to do? I don't have a job, I don't have a house, hell I don't even have a car." I drive a lawn mower that I will admit goes pretty fast for being a lawn mower. I don't have a car because my parents don't trust me. How am I going to take care of a child if I can't even be trusted with a car.

"You can find a job easily, if you use your mowing skills." Huh even when I need the dude to be serious he's a smart ass. "My apartment is always open, until you find your own." Selfish much, but I met his family so I guess I understand. "We can also easily find you a car with four doors and that can at least go up to 60."

"Thanks Four, I have no idea what I would do without you." I say while trying to get up, but failing. That's when I realize that I'm tied up, again. "Can you please untie me, I'm pretty sure if I tried to take you I would fail." Four smirks and then takes the cutters and cuts me loose.

I was tied up in chains. Literately in chains. Who do my friends think I am, the Hulk. I'm flattered, but yet at the same time a little depressed.

The bell rings and Four throws the cutters at the other side of the room. "I'm going to practice are you coming?" He asks.

"No I'm going to stay here for a while to think some things through." I say and that's exactly what I do.

* * *

**Four**

After I leave Zeke I go to the locker room to change. To go to the boy's locker room we have to pass by the girl's, which is always exciting. Tobias you need to stop thinking that way, you given up you ways of being a playboy to date Tris, who you love, which is so true.

On the way there I find a necklace on the ground which makes me think of Tris. Tris doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, and I'm hoping she would wear something if I gave it to her. I need to find it by homecoming, which is tomorrow so, dude you don't have a lot of time.

When I turn to walk into the locker room I hear yelling. One voice sounding a lot like Tris's.

* * *

**Tris**

After last period I go to my locker, and then I go to the locker room. The whole entire time I have the feeling that someone is following me. It can't be Tobias trying to scare me because he's with Zeke. Marlene is at the dentist. Christina had a soccer game at 2:00 so its not her. Zeke is tied up on the Dauntless fighting floor. Lynn was with Tobias and Zeke. Shauna is a home, so that leaves no one. I just decide to shake it off and get on with life.

When I'm done changing I go to the weight room, because I have to lift for Cross Country today. That's when out of the corner of my eye I start to hear whispering and see shadows. I'm starting to think I'm going crazy, and the worst part I'm the only one here at the time.

"Who's there?" I ask and no one comes out. I turn around to grab a weight when I hear scuffling and then I turn around and find Lauren coming at me with a weight. I dodge it just in time, which makes her run into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" I yell.

"Trying to finish the job that Peter never finished, because of your little boyfriend."

"Your never going to get the spot I have it." She jumps up and attacks me. I jump at her first knocking her to the ground and she throws a left hook at me which I don't dodge in time, so it hits my nose.

"I hate you, bitch." She screams and tries to hit me again. I punch her in the throat **(What movie is that from? ;) ) **making her loose her breath.

"I never did anything to you." I scream and then hit her in the face, I hit her so many times it starts sounding like applause. She then gets the upper hand and punches me in the stomach catching me off guard. I quickly get up and I throw myself at her again.

"Admit it bitch your jealous of me. I'm sorry that I'm better than you. You want to know how? Its called practice so get some." I then get off of her because I realize that she's crying. Lauren gets up and runs out of the room and then Tobias comes in. I'm screwed.

"Your left hook needs some work." Is the first thing he says. I look at him like he's grown two heads because that is not something Tobias would say first. "Surprised that I haven't completely blown up at you first?" I nod. "I saw her come after you with the weight right when you dodged it, which I'll admit was one hell of a dodge." I nod a little bit. He laughs lightly. "The reason I didn't come after you to stop you was because I knew that you could handle yourself and I knew that you needed the fight to get back at her." I don't look up at him. "Tris you are the strongest person I will ever meet." He says and leans down to kiss me.

**Somewhat of a sweet ending. So we need your ideas and input on the story because we want to know what the reader wants. PM us or reviews us. **

**Thanks **

**-NickelzCrusta14-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey our little ducklings here is our chapter. Before you read it I have a message for SMM2017 I got it right I know it so don't tell me differently. You need to invest in some spell check because your reviews have gotten worse when it comes to your reviews. Were only telling you this because we love you baby. We would also like to beg differently when it comes to that completion, because our band of 19 is going to kick your ass. See you the 19th and then the 26th for Nickelz spaghetti dinner you owe her. There is a very IMPORTANT authors not at the end so please read it. **

**Chapter 14**

**Tris**

Friday morning comes before I know it. The whole entire day went fast. When it came to my and Laurens fight yesterday, Tobias and I lied saying that I just picked up one of the weights and it accidently hit the wall. That's why there was a huge whole in it.

Right now I'm at Christina's house getting ready for the big game. This is Tobias's big game. It's his last homecoming as a senior and what he doesn't know is that there is some scouts going to be there watching him.

"Tris what are you going to wear?" Christina asks me from her walk-in closet. I turn away from her pink and purple wall to face her.

"Um... black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with Four's number on it, and my leather jacket."

"Your combat boots?"

"Of course what will I do without them."

"Die." She turns back to her closet. "Where did you put your dress?"

"It's on your bed don't worry." She makes a noise like she's going to interrupt me. "My straightener is also on your bed too."

"Good because I'm going to be busy using mine." She walks out of her closet in skinny jeans, and a t-shirt with Will's number on it, and a purple sweatshirt with white strings. That might be the most causal I've ever seen her. "What?" She asks.

"No-Nothing." I say and she nods like she doesn't believe me. "Ready?" She nods and we run to my car.

* * *

At the game we are handed a roster with everyone's number on it. I don't really need to look at it to figure out who is who. Tobias is of course number 4, Will is 37, Zeke 19, and Uriah is 45, and that is all I care about. We find our spot next to Lynn and Shauna, who are sitting by some Erudites who look really out of place, one of them is my brother, what a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb shouts down to me.

"Watching my boyfriend play, like I always do. What are you doing here?"

"Examining and learning the game of football." He says. It's probably for an experiment. I only nod because I felt like I had to.

"Look what the bitch of the wind blew in." I hear a shout, when I turn to find it I find Lauren under me.

"Couldn't get enough of me kicking your ass yesterday?" I challenge.

"You wish. I only got out of there because I heard someone coming and I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Really, that's why your ran out crying." She doesn't answer me. "Its okay Lauren we all to have someone better than us and for you that's me, who's better." Lauren glares at me and then flips her hair and walks away, with her group of unsecure bitches following her.

"Watch them walk away, those chickens, can't even handle us." Lynn says while smirking.

"So it is true, you and Lauren were fighting in the weight room." Christina says. "I heard that someone was lifting a weight and it hit the wall."

"Yeah, we did and I kicked her ass."

"You lovely Dauntless bitch, you."

"I know." The score board buzzes saying that warming up is done and the game is about to begin. "Sh... the game is about to begin."

I sit there and watch, it's Tobias's best game yet. So far the team is winning 26 to 0 and we aren't even that far into the first quarter. Tobias is the star of the game tonight and I'm rather proud of him. What is even the best part is that this team was the winner of state last year too.

"So what time is Four picking you up tonight?" Shauna yells beside me.

"I don't know, probably an hour after the game."

"I'm surprised you even got him to go, last year before you came all the girls asked him to go with them and he declined saying in his exact words 'I don't dance.' and then all the girls tried to tell him he didn't have to dance and I had to tell them to fuck off of him."

"Really he asked me."

"Surprising." I barely hear her, because of all the cheering. Our team just scored another goal.

By the end of the game I almost lost my voice because of all the cheering. The end score was 47 to 0, which was awesome on Tobias's part. Everyone was so happy they were literally carrying him off the field. I watch Lauren follow the team towards the locker room. It makes me want to follow her to see what she's doing.

"Hey Christina, I'll be at your house in a few minutes I'm going to congratulate Four." I say turning to the locker room.

"What are you really going to do?" Damn Candor.

"Spy on Lauren."

"Fine, but I expect you to be at my house alive with no injuries. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal, mother."

"Ha-ha smart ass, now go spy on your stalker." I smile cheekily at her and then I run away before I get hit.

The hallway to the locker room smelled terrible, like dirty gym socks, sweat, puke, a bad smelling dude, and a bunch of cologne to mask it. I push through anyway until I spot Lauren trying to talk to Tobias. She leans into kiss him, he tries to dodge but she wins. She pulls him closer and Tobias tries looks like he was enjoying it a first and then tries to pull away, but struggles.

"That bitch." I mutter and then walk up stand behind her, she and Tobias don't notice, well I think he doesn't notice.

"Does that little girl that your dating kiss you like that?" Lauren asks Tobias.

"No, she doesn't kiss like a dog, but you do." She looks like she's going to slap him, but I tap on her shoulder before she can.

"Here let me show you how it's done." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him, and he kisses me back. We kiss until we hear catcalls coming from all around us. We pull apart and then I realize I'm in a hallway with a bunch of shirtless men, I blush.

"Four man, sorry to interrupt your celebrating but you need to come back into the locker room coach needs to give you something." Some guy with dirty blonde hair says, I barley recognize him.

"Tell coach I'll be there in a minute, Trevor."

"Dude, you can kiss her at the dance, and any day after."

"A minute, Trevor." He says sharply, and Trevor backs away.

"Sorry if they made you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Tris your ears were red and I'm guessing it's not from being caught kissing me." Damn ears.

"Fine a little." He smirks. "Only because your line men need to invest in a shirt."

"Okay I'll agree with you there, but onto the conversation at hand. Tris I'm sorry about the whole Lauren thing, she kissed me while I was trying to get her away and-" I interrupt him with a kiss.

"It's okay I saw what happened, I forgive you mister Eaton, but at first you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Only because I was surprised that she actually got my lips and didn't hit the wall."

"Fine, I'll forget about that if you let me borrow whatever you drove here."

"Why?"

"Chris left me."

"Then what am I going to drive to Zeke's house?"

"Just ride with him."

"Then I'm never going to get to Christina's." He whines.

"Her house is only two blocks away from the school and one block away from Christina's. I think you can walk."

"Fine." He walks into the locker room and comes out a minute later. "Here's the keys to my dad's Cadillac. Don't scratch it."

"I won't I promise."

"Okay see you later babe." He says and I walk out of the school so I can drive away.

* * *

Getting ready at Christina's house was a blur. I guess I was just used to everything. Tobias and Will were at her house right when I was putting on my dress. Christina zips it up and then I have to tie her dress.

The back of her dress is a corset. I look at it and shake my head, this is going to be so much fun. "Ready?" I ask.

Christina grips the back of her chair and nods. I start tying trying to get it as tight as possible while being gentle. Not really working out for me. "Holy shit Tris, ah, holy shit." I stop and she breathes in deeply. "How the hell did we do this in the store?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait you had coffee in you at the time. I got an idea." I try to object but before I can say anything she's already yelling at her mom to bring her some coffee with sugar.

"Christina I'm trying to see how long I can go without drinking coffee and so far I made it 5 long tiring days." I hiss.

There's a knock on the door. "Who is it." Christina growls.

"Us with the coffee." Tobias says with the coffee. Christina opens the door and sticks out her hand. Tobias hands it to her.

"Down puppy you can see your boy toy in about 5 minutes." I grab the coffee and chug it down in two seconds. Then I move onto Christina and start tying her again.

We go for about 2 minutes without any problems. "Ah Tris not really working." I pull harder.

"Ow son of a sea biscuit, Christina your dress ate my hand."

"Get over it and help."

"Ladies quit making out and lets go." Uriah says. When did he get here. Then I come up with a plan.

"Hey Uriah is Marlene with you."

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell her to get in here and to bring Christina's little sister too." I say and Marlene and Christina's sister are here in 2 seconds. Then we get to work. Marlene and I tie while we put little Chris on the job of torture. Which is basically taking care of a mad Christina.

"Ow, Ow, Ow Chris your hurting me." Her little sister says.

"Get over it." Christina, Marlene, and I growl.

"I'm never going to do this again, or help you again, or even try to look pretty for a dance if I have to put up with this again." She whines.

"Just one more." Marlene says and we tie it and then walk out the door where the guys are waiting for us.

* * *

**Tobias**

Uriah, Will, and I wait outside of Christina's bedroom door for like a half an hour. During that time I played Candy Crush, many racing games against Uriah, and then I listen to Uriah try to figure out what's going on it there.

"What's going on now?" I ask annoyed. How long does it take to tie a dress up?

"I have no idea it's oddly quiet." He leans into the door farther. "Hey I can hear the ocean!"

"That's the blood rushing through your ears dumb butt." Will says.

"Wow you Erudite really know how to ruin a person's imagination."

"Besides if you want to hear the ocean you have to use a sea shell, and still that would be the blood and rushing through your ears." Uriah sticks out his to tongue. Am I the only mature one?

The door then finally opens and Uriah falls to Marlene's feet. It almost looks like he's kissing them. "Hey Uri I had no idea you were foot fetish." Tris says. When I look at her my heart literally stops. She's wearing a dark blue dress with a silver strap and her hair is flowing off her shoulders. She's even wearing some heels, hopefully just for me. Halleiugha I won't have to bend down that far. I love Tris and everything that is about her, she is amazing exceptional person that is mine all friggen mine.

"Four-"

"What?"

"Shut your mouth your drawing flies, honey." Tris says. Really those sugar nicknames that we only call each other when we tease each other.

"Sorry honeybuns, I was looking at your beauty." Tris blushes and then hits me in the stomach.

"Don't call me honeybuns." I nod and lead her down the stairs. She stumbles a little bit only because of her heels. Note to self remember to thank her later.

We make our way to the school in my father's silver Cadillac I open the door for Tris, like a gentleman that I can actually be some days. When we get there a ballet even stands outside to park the car. "Don't scratch it." I growl as I throw him the keys. He looks up and nods then walks away without looking at me, chicken.

"Tobias don't me so mean." Tris says.

I grab her hand and whisper. "I'm sorry that's just my father's baby and if I scratch it..." I trail off, Tris already knows what would happen if it would he scratched.

"That's why you are going to stay at this cabin tonight with me, Zeke, me, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, me, Will, and guess who me." She says and I laugh a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I know." I say and then lean into kiss her.

"Enough with the PDA I need my soon to be King." Zeke screeches right when our lips brush against each other.

"What do you mean?" Tris and I say together.

"Well you know that your going to win even though they haven't mentioned the royalty yet. Maybe even you might have a queen with you too." Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at Tris. She rolls her eyes. "Come on lets go before have some fun before your intervention tomorrow." Crap I totally forgot. I just sigh and walk into the commons.

The commons looks exactly like any cheesy high school dance would look like. Streamers with our school colors hanging up around the ceiling, balloons are along the walls, the D.J set up in the corner, and a table with food and punch with my name on it in the other corner. Tris must see me staring at it because she elbows me in the stomach.

"You can have some later because right now I want to dance." She drags me out to the dance floor. When did this girl get so strong?

We dance to like 5 songs, I can't remember them all but it felt amazing to dance with Tris. Then after we get done we go to the table to get some punch. Right after we get our punch they announce the royalty.

"Our top 3 king canidates are..." Jeanine Mathews starts. I can't believe she's here, she is Erudite after all. "Trevor Wrights, Adam Kripten, and Tobias Eaton." Everyone cheers when my name is called. I put on a fake smile because that's what they expect the king of the school to do. "Our top 5 queen canidates are..." Why are there only 3 king canidates and 5 queen canidates? I guess I will never know. "Lauren Zavidiuals, Kristen Margrets, Beatrice Prior," Everyone cheers when Tris is called. I hope she wins. "Christina Andersan, and MayElla Tylers."

"The new King of the school is..." A drum rolls. "The one and only Tobias Eaton." I sigh and then put on another fake smile and then walk onto the stage. People shouting my name is nothing I never heard of before and I got used to it. What's new is Zeke being carried by the crowd.

When I get up there I'm crowned by last years King and then I go to sit in my thrown. I look at Jeanine and she flashes me a fake smile and she claps for me. I wonder how much it hurts her to do it, because she doesn't like me and I don't like her and the world goes around that way. "Now for the Queen." She takes out a sheet of paper. "The Queen we have narrowed the queen down to two, just before we announced the King, unfortunately Kristen Margrets, Christina Andersan, and MayElla Tylers are not our new Queen." Thank the Dauntless cake I do not want to dance with the Amity and Candor girls and Christina and Tris are like sisters so dancing with her would be weird. "Your new Queen is..." She says and then I frown.

**Just over 3,000 words your welcome for the chapter y'all were probably getting mad at us for not updating for a long time. We are so sorry about that. It's just been stressful because we have our first band completion this week and Crusta has a lot of XC Country meets, and Nickelz just got herself a life. This week is also Homecoming week for our school so don't expect another update this week or maybe for a while. We feel so bad about that. So we need your help, the intervention is coming and we need some funny ideas, we are looking at you the twins of haley2017. Speaking of haley2017 again I'll tell you what happened at coronation if you would please call me sometime I miss your voices. *Tears, Tears* This author note is getting long and Nickelz computer is dying and How I Met Your Mother is on in 5 minutes so I gots to go. Remember intervention, ideas are need, so please help us and again we are so sorry about the updates. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess what this chapter is!? We would like y'all to stop sharping your knives and getting ready to hunt us down to send a mad mob out to us. That's right just set then down. Good. *Looks at y'all* The twins of haley2017 I know you want to hurt Nickelz a lot but set down your damn knives. I got my eyes on you, especially you Mudd (that's your nickname right SMMsomethingsomethingsomething I don't remember. And yes Nickelz is only doing that to piss you off. Crusta and I luv you and miss you.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that is said in this story. **

**Chapter 15 **

**Tobias**

I frown because Jeanine Mathews drops the damn papers that say who the new queen is. Some Erudite, she obviously doesn't know how to hold a damn piece of paper.

"Sorry about that... um..." She regains her balance after picking up the papers. "Your new queen is..." She rips open the envelope "Beatrice Prior." I smile and wiggle my eyebrow at Tris. I can see she's smiling too and that she rolled her eyes at me. She walks up to go get her crown only to be interrupted.

"This can be right! I'm supposed to be Queen! I'm supposed to dance with Four and make him fall in love with me! This is supposed to be my princess moment not that... child's!" Lauren screeches and spits the word child's. Then Lauren is taken outside by Max and Amar and the dance goes back to normal. Everyone laughs at her attempt to come back in, but she ends up running into the door.

Tris gets crowned and then comes to sit by me. "I present to you this year's King and Queen." Jeanine yells over the crowd and then walks down the stage. Tris and I stand up, and people start chanting our names.

"What is you first order of business my Queen." I say while leaning down to Tris.

Her stomach growls, and I smile. "That is my second." She says obviously embarrassed. "This is my first," then she leans into kiss me.

"You two can kiss each other any other day," Christina says interrupting us and pulling us apart. "Right now I need my Tris to help her with something."

"I'm sorry you didn't get queen I know it was always your dream." Tris says. Why is she sorry, she's with me.

"That's okay being queen would be to weird, considering Four is the king."

"Ewn" I make a noise at her while making a funny face and she does the same thing back.

"Okay you two that's enough. Christina what did you want me to do?"

"Oh I wanted to have some pizza, but I need your help untying me a little bit." Tris makes a funny face and then sighs and follows Christina, leaving me standing awkwardly on the stage.

"Dude I told you that you were going to win." Zeke says coming up behind me. I turn around to face him.

"You were actually right for once."

"Ha I know we should put it on the calendar." Then he elbows me in the ribs. "You are going to get banged so hard down at the cabin." That's when I can smell the alchohol on his breath.

"Zeke have you been drinking?"

"Just a smidge. A little's all right. Are you going to arrest a man for enjoying a blight of his whiskey?" **(AN: I watched National Treasure 2 last night.)**

"Just don't get caught."

"I won't, I been drinking in the bathroom out of a paper bag like they did in the old days." He says and walks off. I roll my eyes. I walk off the stage to go see if there was any sane people I could talk too. I unluckily find Caleb.

"Congratulations Tobias." He spits my name.

"Thanks Caleb. That means a lot coming from you." I say sarcastically.

"No funny stuff with my sister tonight. I know she's going to Lynn's house and your going to Zeke's cabin and I know where he leaves so no funny business."

"I'm sorry Mr. Prior my bad boy look may be deceiving but I'm a good boy at heart." Hopefully he takes the bait.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to my sister. I know your a good person Four." Ha he took the bait. I pull out my phone that I was secretly taping him on.

"Thank you that will come in handy later in life." Then I walk away leaving him with his mouth wide open.

"Dude I got her to bring the outfits." Uriah says running up to me.

"What? Wait- what her- outfits." I spit out a bunch of crap because I'm so confused.

"For tonight. Shauna brought some pleasurable outfits for us."

"I said no on those."

"Whatever, take away my fun, my royal pain in my ass." He says and then walks away. I never have a real conversation with him. I sigh and then find Tris by the table full of food and drinks.

"Food!" I screech behind her like a little kid.

"Down boy its just pizza." Tris says and I grab a piece and eat it.

"Hm... its Raven's pizza." I take another bite.

"You act like you never had it before." Christina says.

"I played football you sat in the stands." I say.

"Burn." Will says from behind her. I scowl at him because I just realize that he's wearing the same shirt and tie as me. "What?"

"Your wearing the same shirt and tie as me."

"You have great taste."

"This is what I wear to look nice, and your coping me." I pout.

"It's okay ladies lets not get in a shoe fight." Tris and Christina say pulling Will and I away from each other. "Come on lets dance some more." And we do until we have to leave for the cabin.

* * *

**Tris**

We get to Zeke's cabin at one o'clock. It took a while to find considering Zeke's already drunk off his ass and he had to carry him to it.

"Okay here are the rules." Uriah starts as we walk in. "Rule one, no going up to the main level unless you have to pee, get something to eat, or get your shoes. " I can see why too. The main level of the cabin is nice, leather furniture, glass tables, stainless steel- everything looks like it came out of a magazine. "Rule two, boyfriends and girlfriends are the only ones that can share a room together. Zeke and Shauna will be upstairs in the master, Four and Tris will be down the hall to the left, Will and Chrissy with be across from Four and Tris, and Marlene and this hot piece of ass will be in the other Master bedroom." He leads us upstairs. Tobias and I find our room easily. "Rule three, break something you pay for it. Rule four-"

"If there are so many rules then why are we here?" Will asks.

"Because my parent's company bosses are staying at our house and they obviously don't want us there or else we could fuck it all up. They think we're at a prestigious school in New York." Tobias and I snort. "Thanks guys that cuts deep." He opens up his bedroom door. "After you get done changing into something more comfortable meet us all down in the basement for some games." He shoots me a evil smile when he says games. I groan.

Tobias opens the door revealing a room with gray walls and a four poster bed. Great just like the dream I had during basketball camp.

"Whoa. How rich are Zeke and Uriah's parents again?" I ask Tobias.

"Lets just say the own a few of the restaurants in town and five different houses in the U.S." I make a small noise. "This is their smallest house too." I make another noise.

"This house makes mine look like an out house." I mumble.

"You say that about everyone's house."

"Cause it's true. Your house is next to mine and once some asked if my house was you garage."

"I like your house. It's more of a home than mine ever was and ever will be." He sighs. "Come on lets get ready before the suspect something." I nod.

Tobias and I walk downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt. We were too lazy to find something else. I look and see that were the last ones there. Tobias mumbles something under his breath.

I look around some more at their basement and see that it's huge like the rest of the house. The gun room sit behind me, the billiards room is across from that, and in the main room is not as expensive furniture, a wood stove, and a small stage are set up. I groan because I now understand what Uriah meant by games.

"Okay now that the two love birds are here we can get started with the first game." I go to sit by Christina and Tobias goes to sit by Zeke while Uriah goes to draw something out of a hat. "Which is Wed, Bed, or Dead or as I like to call it, Fuck, Marry, Kill. Who wants to start." No one volunteers so then he looks for his first victim.

"Chrissy wed, bed, or dead, Four, Me, or Zeke." She groans and looks around at all the guys that she was chosen to kill, do, or marry.

"Um... Marry Uriah, Fuck Four, and Kill Zeke."

"Why kill me?" Zeke whines.

"Marry Uriah because I like him more that I like you and Four. Then Fuck Four because I thought it sounded cool, and then you were the last one so you died."

"Well that's a good reason." He says sarcastically. He obviously isn't that drunk anymore.

"Okay Tris Four, Eric, and Caleb." Why Caleb he's my brother?

"Ew okay, marry Four, do Eric, and kill Caleb."

"I'm good with that." Tobias says.

"You would rather have me bed Eric then kill him."

"Sadly yes, but that means there's one less Caleb in the world." Everyone laughs but me.

"Fine then. Four, me, Jeanine Mathews, and Lauren."

"Marry you..." He stops to think for a second. "Can't I kill the both of them?" He whines.

"NO!" We all shout in unison and Tobias groans.

"Why does this have to be so hard." He thinks for a while longer then shutters. "Fuck Lauren and kill Jeanine." I glare at him. "I rather do her than Jeanine." He defends himself. "Shauna, Max, Amar, or Peter."

"Okay um... marry Amar, cause that dude is awesome, fuck Peter, I have no other choice, and kill Max because he failed me, in homeroom."

"You do realize that isn't a class." Will says.

"Try telling him that."

"Will bed dead wed Christina, Tris, and Lynn."

"Marry Christina, bed Lynn, kill Tris." Really Will I thought we were friends, so I scoot away from him. He just kind of made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you killing me?" I whine. "I thought we were friends."

"We are but Lynn scares me and I thought if I killed her she would kill me. So I went with the safer side." I move towards him making flinch. He hides behind Christina and everyone laughs. "Maybe the wrong decision."

"Okay Zekey boy Tris, Eric, and Caleb?"

"Why is everyone picking Caleb he hates all of you." I ask.

"It annoys you." I stick out my tongue at him and he does the same back.

"Marry Tris, bed Caleb, and kill Eric, easy." Zeke says. That bothers me a little.

"Do you have sexual fantasies about my brother?" I ask and Zeke blushes a lot and everyone laughs.

"Well I was going to marry you because your the only girl, I hate Eric so off with his head, and Caleb was left so that was my only choice." I raise my eyebrows and he sighs. "I thought marrying your brother would be worse." Then he hides his face.

"So you do have sexual fantasies about Caleb Prior." Tobias announces. "And here I thought it was me. What happened to being old and gray and not having anyone to marry so we would marry each other."

"Well that all changed last year when I met the new sexiest man alive. I mean all that nerdism, isn't that a total turn on?" I gag and fall onto my back with the rest of the idiots that are laughing.

After about 15 minutes of laughing Zeke finally gets us to calm down which is hard because every time we look at his face we can't stop. "Okay now you know I have sexual fantasies about other people other than Shauna and my hot piece of ass Four, can we get back to the game?" We nod. "Uri baby bro I give you, Jeanine Mathews, Tori, and Caleb."

"Marry Tori, bed Jeanine, and kill Caleb." We all give him a blank look. "Well I want to kill Jeanine as much as the next guy but, one less Caleb in the world does sound pretty good." Tobias and Uriah high five. "Last but not the least, Marlene darling, Zeke, Will, and Four."

Marlene sits and thinks for a minute and then blurts out, "Marry Will, bed Four, kill Zeke." and then she breathes heavily.

"Okay." Christina says awkwardly. "I'm not even going to ask because we are all smart enough to figure that out, so Uri what is the next game on your list?"

"I'm very happy you asked us that wonderful question Chrissy because next we have dress up karaoke." I must look clueless because he looks at me when he explains it. "Its when you take the costumes for a music video and you sing karaoke to it." I groan because this game was made especially for me.

"Ladies you go change while we get the stage ready for you." Zeke says while getting up and running to the stage. We slowly follow Shauna to a bedroom so we can get ready.

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

"We really have to sing this." I complain.

"Yup." Shauna says and walks off the stage. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and I are currently dressed as Mya, Lil Kim, Pink, and Christina Aguilera from the song Lady Marmalade. Lynn is Lil Kim, Christina is Mya, Marlene is Pink, and I'm Christina Aguilera. We are all dressed in a bunch of clothes Shauna got for Victoria Secret, and some fish nets and high heeled boots that go up to our thighs. My hair is crimped and all frizzed out and I will be smelling hairspray for a week.

"Ready ladies?" Were asked.

"I suppose." Lynn say and walks out **(AN: I bolded the name of the person singing.)**

**Lynn**

_Where's all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

**Christina** then walks out onto the stage and then sings

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

The guys start cheering like idiots after Lynn and Chris nail some sexy moves that I could never do.

Chorus

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

**Lynn**

_What What, What what_

**Christina **her and Lynn are now dancing around the guys.

_ooh oh_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_yea yea yea yea_

**Marlene** walks out and sings and Uriah falls over then regains his balance.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak_

_yeah_

Chorus By this point Zeke and Uriah have their tongues out.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

**Lynn **starts giving Will a lap dance

_yea yea uh_

_He come through with the money in the garter belts_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_by the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time C'mon now_

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

**I** walk and start singing. Tobias has his tongue out too and I walk up to him and start touching his face just to tease him.

_hey Hey Hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_color of cafe au lait alright_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

**Marlene **and I strike some sexy poses in front of our boyfriends.

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

**Christina** is now giving Will a lap dance

_Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

**Me **I dance around Tobias and Zeke and when I have the time give Tobias a kiss

_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_

_More-more-more_

Chorus

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)_

**Shauna** stands up and says our names and we answer her by singing back

_**Tris**...(oh Leaeaa Oh)_

_**Marlene**... (Lady Marmalade)_

_**Lynn**...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)_

_**Christina**...(Oh Oh oooo)_

_Rockwilder baby...(baby)_

_Moulin Rouge... (0h)_

_Misdemeanor here..._

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

We then get a round of applause from the guys who are currently trying to get us out of the outfits.

**Sorry it had to end but now we need ideas for truth or dares, and a song for all the guys to sing. Any ideas, hmm? We love all you readers and thank you for all of your amazing reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all here is your chapter. Our school got out early today! So exciting. This chapter is donated to Crusta who is running in the wind today, for a meet. Have fun at our home course girly, and Mudd and Neckbone whoever is who, Crusta will be coming to you next week. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing said in this chapter. Again for all you didn't catch it a million times before we own nothing. Nothing I tell you nothing. **

**Chapter 16**

**Tris**

"That was AM-AZING!" Uriah screams, after we get done singing.

"5 stars." Tobias says while high fiving Zeke who is laughing his ass off. He falls off the chair from laughing so hard and Tobias does the same from laughing at Zeke.

"I give it a 10." Zeke says finally catching his breath.

"Can I get you out of that outfit now?" Will mumbles.

"You guys are so immature." I say and get out of Tobias's chair.

"I'm sorry babe its just... that was awesome."

"Now you guys get to sing." Lynn says and throws the boys a menacing smile, the rest of us follow suit. When the guys calm down and look at us they all gulp.

"You guys have to sing two songs." Christina says.

"Why." They all whine.

"Because you made us get into these ridiculous outfits." I point out gesturing to what I'm wearing. "I mean like my hair took forever to do and so did Mar's." My hair is crimped out to all levels and Mar's is pink.

"Fine what are we going to do."

"I Can't Believe It and Sexy and I Know it." Marlene says. "And those are the songs Four and Zeke have to sing, together."

"Ha." Uriah and Will say.

"You two will have a punishment too." Shauna adds.

"Ah... shit."

"So boy why don't you get on the stage so we can get this show on the road." Christina says shooing Tobias and Zeke up to the stage. The guys mumble profanities at us while getting up and walking to the stage. "Ready?" They nod.

_Damn that white girl got some ass_

_I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it Black girl got a ass It ain't a secret Baby turn around I wanna see it, tryin' to see it, gotta see it I wanna see that bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram_

_Uh, I think I found one 'cause I got that fever of Britney Gotta self around one, ass like Serena, that's okay 'cause I love my stereotypes, my girls in twos That maximum exposure rolls and know what I wanna do, Telling all the girls, all around the world, my last name must be Robins 'cause I'm basking in these asses, all thirty-one flavours keep calling, My my my my vanilla Cinderella love it when I tell her drop it, A butt of pecan recan but I love my chocolate._

_I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it Black girl got a ass It ain't a secret Baby turn around I wanna see it, tryin' to see it, gotta see it I wanna see that bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram_

_ She got that butt donk-donkie-donkie They so fat, they so chunky, Call me Michael Jackson, hi hi 'cause I love to play with monkeys, This the Miami thing, that's right We down for anything that's right, You do everything, that's right Flo Rida, Pitbull anything, I'm off the chain and lane lane, lane lane Ustedes saben quien es quien Mira salinga con toda esa [?] Como tu sabes estoy loco. Pero que bueno que era poco, Mami mueve los coco, I don't care where you're from As long as you got that bubble gum_

_I can't believe it (I can't believe it) White girl got some ass I wanna see it Black girl got a ass It ain't a secret Baby turn around I wanna see it, tryin' to see it, gotta see it I wanna see that bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram_

_Now turn left, turn right Turn around you could tell what I like She look good, she so bad She kick it up, drop it down, look back._

_Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram Bubble yum bum, baram bam baram_

_I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it, baram bam baram. I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it, baram bam baram._

_I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it, baram bam baram. I can't believe it White girl got some ass I wanna see it, baram bam baram_

By the end of the song the guys are off the stage waiting for the next song. They were really boring sing this song because the did not do any actions, but yet it was still funny as hell.

"Next song please, Shauna baby." Zeke yells. Obviously really excited for this song because its apparently his and Tobias's song they share.

_"Sexy And I Know It" _(They do a Charlie's Angel pose.)

_Yeah, yeah_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly _(They start walking around us)

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_ (They take off there sweatshirts.)

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3] _(They throw off their shoes and socks)

_Ah... I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me _(They start staring at each other like freaks)

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it _(Tobias throws off his shirt and dances in front of me and the girls cheer.)

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_Yeah_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3] _(They flex their muscles)

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_ (They throw off pants revealing compression shorts)

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok) _(Tobias starts dancing in front of me)

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it _(Zeke then rips off his shirt)

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3] _(They whop and wobble.)

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man_

_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_(Tobias walks up to me and starts twerking and gestures for me to get up)

_Ah... I work out_

_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3] _(Then we start grinding up against each other)

_Ah... I work out_

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! _(Zeke and him then flex their muscles again as a pose)

"Ha!" They both shout and rip off their compression shorts revealing their boxers.

We all clap and cheer. Christina and Marlene start laughing so hard the fall off Will and Uriah laps landing on each other. I start laughing at them and I walk over to help them up but I end up tripping over them. I land on them and start laughing my ass off again.

"Are you three drunk?" Tobias asks helping me up. He is smiling and his ears are red.

"No but that was hilarious." Marlene wheezes out. "You guys have 1,297,345 make that 346 likes already."

"Sorry guys I just had to like you." Uriah says putting his phone in his pocket, guiltily. Tobias and Zeke send him a dirty look.

"You taped us." Tobias asks, pretty mad.

"Um... hell yeah. Why would we miss a moment like that?" Christina says. They shoot her a dirty look. "Think about it this way, you became instant internet stars, twice this week." She amends.

"Sweet I'm now famous." Zeke squeals and starts jumping around us. Tobias looks placid.

"Okay lets move onto a different game for a while, what is next Uriah?"

"Truth or Dare baby."

"Fine, boys get dressed again so we can play." Tobias and Zeke listen and get dressed again. I mostly said that because Lynn, Christina, and Marlene were staring a toy that didn't belong to them. *Cough* Tobias *Cough*. We then regain our little circle and this time I sit by Tobias. "Okay who is going to start?"

"Me...Me...Me..." Uriah begs, no one objects. "Okay, Four truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansy-" Tobias shoots him a glare that can kill a puppy. "I'll shut up now. Have you and Trissy done 'it' yet?" He wiggles his eyebrows at 'it'. Tobias sends me a pleading look. I have feeling he doesn't want to reveal himself to the world again so I send a look that says just say it.

"No, not really."

"Well that should be changed." Then Uriah shoots Zeke a funny look.

**That's all I have time for so if you have some ideas for truth or dares send us some. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I was in a good mood so Crust and I are posting again.**

**Chapter 17**

**Tris**

"Zeke we need to change that." Uriah says while throwing him a suspicious look.

"To bad, because you only get to say one truth or dare to a person. I said truth and answered it and now you can't make me do anything. So ha." Tobias says like a smart ass.

"Next turn I will get you my pretty." **( AN: Today I was watching Wizard of Oz.) **"And your little blonde girl too."

"Wizard of Oz?"

"Yup." Uriah claims popping the 'p.'

"Hm..." Tobias starts looking for his next victim. "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare, my hawt sexy beast."

"I dare you to strip naked and run around the house, outside, for 5 minutes, baby." Tobias says evilly. Zeke looks like Tobias just told him that Dauntless cake went extinct.

"What have I ever done to you?" He whines now disgusted.

"This makes for all the gas money you owe me, or everything you ever broke, stole, sprayed, ate, not given me back, eating my cheese whiz, and eating my HO-HO."

Zeke looks at him blankly and then gets up. "Okay that's enough for me." Then he strips all the way down. Christina covers my eyes, and mumbles something in audible.

"Aw... look we have to cover the poor child's eyes." Zeke says and removes Christina's hand from my face. "Don't worry I'm not all naked... yet."

"I hate you." I say and look away because Zeke lied he was all the way naked. "You took away the innocence from my eyes."

"I think someone already has done that. So on with my life, into the darkness I will rise." Then he tries to run out the glass door but fails miserably because he runs into it. Zeke falls onto the ground and then pops up, opens the door, and then runs out into the darkness. "Into the darkness I rise." He chants one more time until I can't see him.

"Do you think anyone will see him?" Marlene asks.

"If they do they will scream because they probably have never seen anything so ugly." Tobias mumbles. I snort.

"How much longer?" Zeke says while making another lap.

"Three minutes and 39 seconds."

"Sweet." Then he returns into the darkness.

"You know what I never realized..." Shauna says.

"What?" Uriah asks, kind of bored I might add.

"Zeke is a little short. If you know what I mean." Tobias and Will snort. Uriah starts laughing so hard.

"That's because..." He interrupts because of his laughing. "When we were little..." he laughs again. "He dropped one of his toy cars." He burst out laughing again. "On his dic." He is trying to keep a straight face. "And it stunted his growth." By this time Uriah, Tobias, and Will are rolling on the ground laughing like idiots. The rest of us just snort. That story is so bad.

Zeke comes back around and is now panting. "How long?" he asks and sees that the rest of the guys are rolling on the ground laughing. "What's going on?" I start laughing because when I think of that story, I can't look at Zeke in the face. Christina and Marlene are doing the same too. "Seriously do I have something on my face."

"No babe its just these guys are very immature. Lets go inside now before one of your neighbors dogs find you out here and... things happen again." She looks down at this crotch and Zeke blushes and walks inside.

We come back inside about 5 minutes later, gasping for breath. "You guys ready, because I am." Zeke says clearly annoyed.

"We're ready." Tobias pants.

"Okay Trissy poo, truth or dare."

"Tr-Dare." I say which I just realized that wasn't such a good idea.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with good ol' Four here, and don't work him to hard because we need him prepared for tomorrows practice." I groan and slap my hand to my head.

"Fine if it makes you all happy we will do it." I say confidently, like I have a choice though.

"We are?" Tobias asks surprised.

"Yes."

"Finally." Then he runs into a room and we start making out.

_-We suck at typing this crap-_

"Seven minutes are up." Uriah yells through the door.

"Can we have seven more?"

"Nope." Tobias and I groan. We try to make ourselves look presentable and then we walk outside. We see everyone smiling like idiots and I turn around to look at Tobias's reaction and see that he is smiling like an idiot too except he is also holding two thumbs, also.

"You are all so immature."

"Says the girl who was rolling on the ground laughing at my little man because of his size not even 12 minutes ago." Zeke says.

"Ewn" I make a noise.

"Ewn." He does back.

I sit down next to Tobias again and then elbow him in the ribs so he would stop smiling so much."Ow." he complains.

"Get over it. Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Uriah's drunk Uncle and tell him you got _him_ pregnant."

"Okay." Then she saunters over to the phone that is in the corner, and dials his number.

"Put it on speaker." Christina commands.

"Hello Barbra." His uncle says. "What do you and Beeky want."

"Uncle my name isn't Barbra." Uriah complains.

"Oh really then why am I looking at a picture that says. Barbra and Beeky on it?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey drunk Uncle." Marlene interrupts. "I'm Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend or should I say Barbra's girlfriend and we have something to tell you."

"Fine hurry up Marny I have to get back to my important business."

"You can get back to your drinking in a minute, but we would like to tell you that Barbra is pregnant."

"Your saying that you got my neice pregnant Marny?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope it has as much brains Beeky. I swear that girl is dumber than-" He burps and the line goes dead. After it's all over we all burst out laughing except Uriah and Zeke who sit in the circle blushing.

"I want to meet your Uncle." Will says.

"No you don't."

"Yes he does. I have and it was awesome." Tobias says and then a mysterious grin forms on his face.

"Don't tell the story." Zeke commands.

"I'm telling the story."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Yes I am."

"No the fuck you are not."

"Yes I am."

Zeke then runs towards Tobias and tackles him. They fight for a little bit until Zeke is on top of Tobias. "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THAT STORY ITS BRO CODE!"

"Fine all you had to do is ask nicely." Tobias admits. Once they settle down and get back into the circle we continue the game.

"Okay this is a test of Four's and Zeke's relationship. Four, Zeke truth or dare."

"Truth." They both say at the same time.

"If you two were stuck on an island with no food, just sand and salt water. What would you do?"

"Um... we would probably die together of starvation or insaneness." Zeke says. '

"Hm... I will probably kill Zeke for food and not die of starvation."

"What?" Zeke complains.

"Dude when it come to food and killing each other, I would kill you for a Klondike bar." His eyes light up. "Or that HO-HO you owe me."

"I feel love now."

"Good cause that's how you should always feel." Tobias then leans back onto the couch and makes it look like he is comfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" Zeke asks and Tobias nods. "Well you should sleep with one eye open to watch your HO-HO's because you might either be missing one by the end of the night."

"You wouldn't." Tobias says while sitting up.

"I would."

"No, not the love of my life."

"Hey I thought I was the love of your life." I interject.

"No, not the second love of my life." He amends. Then Tobias runs up to a bag in the back of the room that I just realized was there, hugs it, and rocks back and forth.

"I wish you would hold me like that some days."

"Well I know that you don't need protecting because your able to take Zeke out, blindfold, under 3 seconds, but my little babies here can't defend themselves." This is so pathetic so I roll my eyes.

"Okay while Four tries to amend his broken HO-HO'S hearts, Zeke you can come up with a truth or dare."

"Trissy poop truth or dare?"

"Dare, because I can handle anything Zekey dung."

"Nice word for poop. Anywhoo I dare you to fight me again blindfolded too."

"Easy." I get up and follow Zeke into a room that has a wrestling ring in it. What don't these people have. I swear there basement is like Mary Poppin's bag.

"Here," he hands he a towel and we hop into the ring while Christina ties the towel around my eyes. "Ready?" I nod. Then I get into a stance that allows me to be ready for anything. I hear Zeke before he is able to attack me. I lift up my elbow to get ready to punch but I end up elbowing someone in the face. "Ow." the person complains. "That was my nose." That person was Zeke. "Now I'm bleeding. Ow. You can lift up the blindfold now." I lift up the blindfold and find Zeke holding his nose and blood streaming from it.

"Sorry Zeke."

"You hurt my feelings." He whines.

"Grow a pair." I say and hop off the mat.

"Hey Zeke were is my towel that I use after my shower? I swear I just had it hanging up not to long ago." Uriah asks just walking into the room. "Oh there it is." He grabs the towel from my hand.

"OH MY DAUNTLESS CAKE! ZEKE YOU MADE ME TOUCH SOMETHING THAT URIAH USES WHEN HE IS NAKED! LET ALONE WRAP IT AROUND MY EYES!" I shout and run to the bathroom to wash my face. "I'm scared for _life." _I dry my face and walk back into the main room, where everyone is starring at me.

"Wow Tris that had to be the most pansy-wait for it-cake, _PANSYCAKE _thing I have ever seen." Christina announces through the silence. Uriah's eyes light up because she used his word.

"Shut up." I mumble and sit down by my boyfriend who is still hugging his pastries for life.

"You know Four we my have to have a intervention about you and HO-HOs instead of looking at yourself in the mirror." Will states.

"I got an idea," Zeke shouts. "We have a double intervention on Four." We all nod and Tobias groans.

"Why?" He whines.

"Because you have two problems that need to be fixed."

"That's coming from the guy who got beat up by a girl half his size, and she had a blindfold on and that has a penis that is like two sizes too short."

"That's coming from the guy who his holding onto his cream filled pastries for dear life. Who I bet doesn't even hold his girlfriend like that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes." Zeke challenges back.

"You know what this calls for." Tobias starts. "A BRO OFF!" They both shout at the same time.

"This is going to interesting." Christina mumbles as the guys get up and throw off their shirts.

**Okay I know that y'all hate cliff hangers, but this is all that we have time for. We would like to ask you a favor, Crusta and I were wondering if y'all could make it to our goal of 100 reviews by the end of the month. It's a really easy goal considering that were already at 93 reviews. As a reward for y'all we will tell you that there is three challenges for the bro off and we can't think of another obstacle for it so we need help on deciding another obstacle. **

**We love you ducklings. Have a nice week. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ducklings how's it going? Well here is your chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, but I do now own Allegiant. **

**Chapter 18**

**Tris**

_"This is going to be interesting." Christina mumbles and the guys throw off there shirts. _

"Chrissy please review the Bro Off history." Zeke commands.

"Okay boys, in the past there were three Bro Offs. Two years ago on Wednesday, March 24, was the first Bro Off, against Zeke Reynolds and Uriah Reynolds. They were fighting about who should get the 'new girl' from the Abnegation side of Chicago. This girl was the one and only Beatrice Prior." I stand up and bow.

"They didn't end up with her." Tobias mumbles.

"Shut up Four I'm talking about the history of the Bro Off. " Christina snaps, there is a rule that you don't interrupt the girl talking about the rules and history of the Bro Off. "Any way, the bro off consisted of three obstacles which Uriah one the first, second, and Zeke one the third. So in the end Uriah was the winner." She pauses so Uriah can take a bow. "The second Bro Off was last year on Monday, July 4, against William Campbell and Tobias 'Four' Eaton, deciding who has the cooler eyes." Christina and I were fighting about whose boyfriend has the cooler eyes and they got involved. We may have also had a few drinks. " It also consisted of three obstacles which our man Four won." Tobias bows. "So now on October 5 it has been documented that there is a Bro Off between Four in Zeke in deciding who is more manlier. Is that a word? Anyway it has now been documented." She hits save on her iPod and then nods to Marlene.

"Marny your turn." Zeke teases.

"Okay Beeky." She teases back.

"Touché."

"Okay boys here are the rules. Rule One: you are allowed one coach, who has to be a girl. If a bro has a girlfriend she is automatically claimed as a coach and if they do not there will be a girl appointed to him. Rule Two: no violence between obstacles. Rule Three: a bro has to claim a fort so in 10 seconds and it has to be at least 50 feet away from the others. Rule Four: at the end of each obstacle the bro has to meet at their designated 'fort' to prove that they are done and so that they can receive more instruction from their coach. Rule five: The boys have to do each obstacle with their shirts off. So it show that it is a Bro Off. So boys that are the end of the rules are there any questions?" The boys don't say anything. "Okay get ready for finding your fort." The boys get in a running postion. "On your mark, get set, go." and the boys run around the basement to find a 'fort.' "Okay times up." Marlene announces. "Please announce where each fort is located."

"Arcade Room." Zeke yells.

"Fight Room." Tobias says loudly.

"Coaches please check to see if those rooms are legit." We do and they are. "Okay Marlene whispers first challenge is a drink off. The boys have to do all 10 shots of Vodka, because I hate it and so to they, in under a minute. If they pass out, puke, or just say 'Ima Bitch' to pass on a task the other automatically wins. Got it." We nod and walk to the 'forts.'

I walk into the fight room and find Tobias leaning on the ring. "So what is the challenge?"

"Drink off. Vodka, you have to drink it all under a minute, don't pass out, puke, or say Ima Bitch got it."

"Got it, how many shots?"

"I can't tell you, you know that."

"You better win I need bragging rights."

"Isn't dating me enough bragging rights?" He says like he's hurt.

"Sure baby you just keep thinking that."

"Okay boys first challenge is ready." Marlene announces. I give Tobias a kiss and watch him walk out the door. One the rules for a coach during a Bro Off is that you can't be in the same room with your 'bro' to give him advice you can only give him advice before they do the challenge in the fort. "Coaches to the back of the interrogation room." Shauna and I go to the room and look through the one way glass so we can watch the boys. Again this basement is like Mary Poppins bag.

"May the best bro win." Shauna says and we shake hands. Then we turn to the glass and watch the boys shake hands and wait patiently for the challenge to start. Then about 5 minutes later Christina and Marlene come in with two trays full of vodka shots. The boys groan and Shana and I smirk. This may be a challenge for the guys to show their man hood and have bragging rights for the girls, but we have fun watching them in the most uncomfortable situations. this is mostly why I like Bro Offs.

Then they explain the rules and the guys nod and start jumping up and down for the challenge to get themselves pumped up. "Ready, set, go." Christina says and they start drinking.

After about 5 shots I can tell both of the boys are getting sick. "Come on babe." I whisper and I look over and see that Shauna is chanting to herself too. After about 7 they are having trouble reaching for the rest of their shots. They both finish at the same time, Shauna and I run out of the interrogation room and run to our forts to meet the guys there. Shauna and I are literally pushing each other in random rooms so we can get there first. Then she pushes me through a door that just happens to lead into the fight room too so I got to my fort first. Ha Shauna I win.

Tobias staggers into the room and I yell "Bro." first so Tobias wins.

"The winner of the challenge is Team Four!" Marlene shouts and I squeal and hug Tobias. Which knocks him off balance. He lands in a pile of socks that don't look clean so I hurry and get him out. "Coaches to the main room." I put Tobias in a safe spot so he wouldn't hurt himself and walk into the main room. "Congratulations Tris, now you get to pick the next challenge." Christina says.

"Okay, um... lets do an aim challenge." Shauna groans. Tobias has better aim than Zeke, even if he's drunk.

"Fine, well get the keys to unlock the shooting range out back and they can shoot there. They have to be able to shoot 10 rounds, if they cannot do this challenge they have to say 'Ima Bitch' and the other bro will win." We nod and walk to the fort.

I find Tobias sleeping in the chair I put him in so he wouldn't hurt himself. To get him up I nudge him but that doesn't work. "Tobias." I say and he snaps awake. "Get away from me Mathews." He shouts.

"Its me, Tris."

"Oh sowrry Twrissy." He slurs.

"Tobias its time for the next challenge."

"Okay." He gets up and walks out the door.

"Wait." I shout.

"This challenge is all about aim, which I know you have so good luck baby." I give him another kiss, cause it's our thing.

"Boys second challenge is ready." They shout and Tobias walks out he door. "Coaches to the glass door." I walk out and follow Shauna to the main room where we wait for the challenge to start. A light turns on so we can watch the boys shoot, they each stand with their backs to the door with guns in their hands. It was kind of creepy considering that when the was turned on that was the first thing we saw.

"Ready boys?" Christina asks her voice is muffled by the door. They nod and Marlene gives them a signal and they start shooting. Zeke gets done first and then he runs to the house, but ends up running into the door, again. Tobias was not far behind him and he hurdles over Zeke and opens the door so he can get to the room faster. Zeke has the advantage though because he knows the house better. If he does get to the room first it wouldn't matter though because Marlene and Christina would be comparing whose aim was better.

"Bro!" Shauna yells, so Zeke won the race, but Tobias still has a chance at winning the aim challenge.

"Coaches to the main room." Christina yells. Shauna and I walk to it and find two sheet of paper on the oak table, without holes in it.

"Holy hell." Shauna mumbles.

"What the hell." I grab the one that says Four on it. "What's this?"

"The paper they had to shoot at. I can't believe I'm saying this but Zeke actually won."

"No!" I shout. "This can't be right, how the hell did he miss."

"Get over it blondy my boyfriend is better than yours."

"No he isn't and you know what I have the last challenge to prove that."

"May the best bitch win." We shake hands.

"Ladies are you okay now?" We nod. "Okay Shauna challenge."

"Drunk karaoke." I groan Tobias sucks at karaoke.

"Okay, y'all know the rules. We walk back to our forts and I find Tobias puking in a bucket. "I'm going to regret this in the morning aren't I?"

"Yup." I say popping the 'p.'

"I hate Zeke. Okay fine what is the next challenge?"

"Drunk karaoke."

He groans. "I really hate Zeke." There is a knock on the door, and Christina hands me an outfit for Tobias to put on. I snort when I see it. It is a pink zebra print tutu, with a green cheeta leotard, orange fist net leggings, bright purple boots that remind me of shoes that belong on a Barbie doll, and a pink wig. We are basically going to be dressed the same. That's cute.

"I really hate Zeke." Tobias growls when he sees the out fit.

"Yeah I know, so you get dressed I will be waiting in my little area that I have to wait so bye babe, you better win." When I get out I find Zeke in a dress shirt, tie and a fedora. **(AN: This is for you SMM something, something, something, crap. JK, JK. I know how much you _luv _fedoras)** Zeke then walks onto the stage and starts singing _Moves Live Jagger_ by Maroon 5.

_ Oh, yeah_

_ Oh!_

**Verse 1 **He literally starts doing all the moves from Just Dance.

_ Just shoot for the stars_

_ If it feels right_

_ And aim for my heart_

_ If you feel like_

_ And take me away and make it OK_

_ I swear I'll behave_

_ You wanted control_

_ So we waited_

_ I put on a show_

_ Now I make it_

_ You say I'm a kid_

_ My ego is big_

_ I don't give a shit_

And it goes like this

** Chorus**

_ Take me by the tongue_

_ And I'll know you_

_ Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_ And I'll show you_

_ All the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I don't need to try to control you_

_ Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Verse 2**

_ Maybe it's hard_

_ When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_ Nothing feels right_

_ But when you're with me_

_ I'll make you believe_

_ That I've got the key_

_ Oh_

_ So get in the car_

_ We can ride it_

_ Wherever you want_

_ Get inside it_

_ And you want to steer_

_ But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_ And it goes like this (Uh)_

**Chorus**

_Take me by the tongue_

_ And I'll know you (Uh)_

_ Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_ And I'll show you_

_ All the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_ Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Bridge**

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_ Take control, own me just for the night_

_ And if I share my secret_

_ You're gonna have to keep it_

_ Nobody else can see this_

_ So watch and learn_

_ I won't show you twice_

_ Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_ But if I share my secret_

_ You're gonna have to keep it_

_ Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_ And it goes like this_

**Chorus**

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_ And I'll know you_

_ Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_ And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_ All the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ (Oh, yeah)_

_ I don't need to try to control you_

_ Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_ With them moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

After Zeke gets done Shauna cheers. This is the only challenge we can be in the same room as the guys. Then he starts jumping around the room cause he believes that he's going to win.

"Next singer." Christina announces and Tobias walks out looking ridiculous and uncomfortable.

"Are you guys ready?" Tobias whines.

"Just a sec lemme get a picture." Shauna grabs her phone and takes the picture of Tobias in his outfit flipping her off. "Your song is Starships by Nicki Minaj.

"Really I thought it was Don't Stop Believing by Journey." He says sarcastically.

"Are you ready?" Shauna asks annoyed. He nods.

_Red one_

_ Let's go to the beach, each_

_ Let's go get away_

_ They say, what they gonna say?_

_ Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_

_ Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_

_ The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_

_ The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_ Is it two, three, leave a good tip_

_ I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits _(He starts wiggling his butt which is falling out of his costume.)

_ I'm on the floor, floor_

_ I love to dance_

_ So give me more, more,_

_'Til I can't stand_

_ Get on the floor, floor_

_ Like it's your last chance_

_ If you want more, more_

_ Then here I am _(He starts twerking.)

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_ Let's do this one more time_

_ (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Let's do this one last time_

_ Can't stop... _

_ (We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

(He stops and it gets really queit.)

_ Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_

_ I own that_

_ And I ain't paying my rent this month_

_ I owe that_

_ But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

_ That's our life, there's no end in sight_

_ Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_ Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_

_ Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_

_ And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_

_ My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_ Get on the floor, floor_

_ Like it's your last chance_

_ If you want more, more_

_ Then here I am_

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_ Let's do this one more time_

_ (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Let's do this one last time_

_ Can't stop..._

_ (We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_ Let's do this one more time_

_ (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_ Starships were meant to fly_

_ Hands up and touch the sky_

_ Let's do this one last time_

_ Can't stop..._

_ (We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3_

Tobias ends the song and runs into the fort before Zeke has a chance to get to his. "BRO!" He yells and then slams the door so he can change.

"Your boyfriend should become a professional singer and dancer, because he got moves." Christina says while laughing.

"Ha-ha." I say sarcastically. "So what are the results."

"Just a sec." Then she walks over to the hallway. "BOYS ITS RESULT TIME!" She yells then skips over to Marlene. Tobias and Zeke come running out-both in their original clothes- and they hurdle everything in their path, including me, just to get a spot.

"Holy crap Zeke did you just see me hurdle my girlfriend. It was awesome!" Tobias says in awe.

"No way bro, you should do that again." Zeke says while high-fiving Tobias.

"Boys are you ready?" Marlene asks and they both shut up and turn to face her. "Christina results." She gestures to Chris.

"The first challenge was worth 25 points. Zeke had 15/25 and Four had 24/25." She looks at the boys and there reactions. Zeke scowls and Tobias smirks.

"That has to be my worst score on a drinking challenge." He mumbles.

"The second challenge was work 50 points. Zeke had 14/50 and Four had 4/50."

"Holy shit Zeke how did we do so bad?"

"How would I know or care. _Your _the one with 4/50 points." Tobias shoots Zeke a glare and he puts his hands up in a mock of defense.

"For the very last challenge you had a total of 100 points. This was the hardest to score considering both performances were funny as hell. So we judged on costume, dancing, and singing. So with a total of 99/100 points goes to Zeke." Zeke jumps up in the air and fist pumps. "and the winner." Zeke sits down and scowls. "Is Four with a total of 99.1/100."

"What?" Zeke whines.

"Ha." Tobias says.

"How-How did he beat me by point one. I was clearly the best."

"He had the out fit and it couldn't have been comfortable." Marlene says in a soothing voice.

"Yeah and I now know that we should never make the girls do a song that has to do with those outfits again." He says while shaking his head.

"Screw you." Zeke throws a paper cup at him.

"Sucks to suck."

"Your a jerk."

"Oh it is on like donkey kong." Tobias gets up and launches himself at Zeke. We turn around leaving Uriah and Will to deal with that mess.

"Hey Chris don't forget to submit it to the minutes." Marlene reminds.

"Already done."

"What should we do about the guys." We turn to look at them Zeke is pulling Tobias's hair.

"Hope they don't go bald and get ready for what's coming next."

"And that is?" I ask.

"The intervention."

**Yeah I know another fricken cliff hanger, but we wanted to post the chapter before Crusta and I went hibernating with Allegiant. IT CAME OUT TODAY SONS OF BITHCS! I know that I spelled the word wrong, I did it on purpose because on the bus one day some kid was trying to write the actual way it was spelled, but ended up writing bithcs so know the two dude I hang with on the bus and I now say bithc. Its kind of fun to say. Haley2017 if I go around saying it do not give me a weird look I told you why I would say it. So I know authors note aren't supposed to be long but I have a story to tell y'all. So today after school my sister and I went to the store to go get Allegiant but it wasn't at the first store yet. So we went to the second and I wait in the car cause my sister was making me. I happened to notice my mother was at the store too. When my mother and sister walk out of the store they both say it wasn't there. I was so depressed. So the whole car ride home I was depressed and almost wanted to cry. I was waiting forevs for the book. Then when I get home, before my mother, I walk off to my room with some cake, because I was sad and wanted cake. Then I walk out of my room to get something to drink and my mother was home. She hands me a shirt that I'll need for school and inside the shirt was Allegiant. I was so happy, but yet mad at the same time. That had to be the most meanest thing my mother ever did to me. Now that I have spilt my life story to you I hope you enjoy you week as long as Allegiant as much as I am. **

**Peace Ducklings**

**Cause I have homework. **


End file.
